WWE ONE SHOTS (Includes Smuts)
by Businessdeals
Summary: Hey guys! These are a series of wwe prompts based on your favorite wwe superstars. Keep reading and exploring.
1. Seth Rollins and Becky lynch

Right after her wwe debut in 2013, Becky Lynch got really well with two persons Charlotte Flair and Seth Rollins.

Even while her not-so-hyped NXT days, Seth and Charlotte stood by her like her second souls. They were her world and she assumed she was theirs. Things between her and Seth continued the same for the next few of years until everyone was subsequently called up in the main roaster and things took a turn.

*_*Five years later*_

_Becky's P-O-V _

I hugged my soar self up from the bed. Last night was a little too much to handle. Drunk Dean knows no limits.

I stretched my arms and picked up my bra hanging at the bed stand. I put that on followed by my panties thrown on the floor.

I heard the bathroom door click open revealing a just showered Dean Ambrose in just his white towel.

He smirked at me. 'So, you finally woke up?' he asked opening his wardrobe and getting out a shirt.

I smiled. 'Yeah. Did you even let me sleep last night?' I blushed.

Dean walked near me while putting his pants on and roughly grabbed my hairs behind my head.

I winced in a little pain.

'There.. There.. I love marking you my bitch.' he said tracing his fingers all over my neck, my collar bones and the way to my breasts. 'I feel so proud everytime I see them and I know you are mine.

I chuckled rather sarcastically. 'Then why ain't I yours yet?' I asked the question I always ask him.

Dean's hand left me and his eyes frowned moving away. 'Becky, I've always told I can't leave Renee. I love her.' he said walking away.

My heart sank. 'Then who am I? Your personal slut?' I asked bursting.

I slipped off the bed and walked near him. 'Dean, we are into this for two years now and I still remember when we started this. You said you liked me and I said I liked you too and..

'.. And we agreed to this arrangement mutually Becky.! ' Dean said eyeing me with rage. 'I liked you and I gave you all the pleasure while you gave me the same. Simple.' he said buttoning himself.

'Is that it? Are you saying that we have no future? Dean, you told me that you aren't good with Renee and..'

'...and she's my fucking wife dammit. Why do you understand that? I like you but I love her. This little arrangement is to serve our physical needs not the mental peace Becky. So, stop nagging and leave as fast as you can. Roman and Seth could be here any moment now.' he said showing me my true place.

Yes, I was his slut. His damn slut, nothing more. And trust me I've tried to tell thus to myself a lot of times but when those hands touch me and those lips savor me.. It always told something different.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was never a girl like that. I was never someone who would sleep around with a married man. Dean and Renee married four months ago in a secret ceremony about which, the world including me knew 18 days after things took place.

I wanted to stop things but my love for Dean was way too much. I took a deep breath and looked up at Dean boldly.

'Since this isn't going anywhere, I guess we should end it up then.' I said picking up my dress and making my way to the bathroom.

Dean scoffed. 'You seriously don't mean it, do you?' he asked.

The confident smirk on his face made me realize what an easy going slut I was to him. He knew I won't leave him. But, I had other plans.

'Trust me Dean, I do.' I said getting into this bathroom and closing the door.

*

I walked out of his door in tears. Dean challenged me I would come back like every other time. He said I was someone who was destined to be his slut and nothing else.

I wiped my eyes reaching the parking when I heard another car enter the space. I tried to hide myself. It was too embarrassing now. Renee was at her sister's place for two days and she won't be there for two more days.

But to my luck, I knew the car. It belonged to Roman Reigns. The car parked itself and I saw Seth coming out of the car in a black leather jacket and a black beanie. Roman came out soon after.

What stung me more was I knew these two were Dean's best friends and must've known about mine and Dean's secret affair either directly from Seth or due to indirect circumstances.

Before I could slip my car off, my eyes met those of my ex-bestfriend's but he looked away immediately, as if not budging my presence at all. A firing rage occurred in me too.

That's right. Me and Seth aren't in talking terms for last two years. Why? I don't know. Everything was well and in fact it was Seth who introduced me to Dean at the first place. All of us hung together and soon I started taking interest on this hot guy with dirty blonde hairs, blue eyes and cute dimples. Meanwhile, Seth became a total dick to me. He ignored my calls. Threw odd insults on me whenever I tried to speak to him, there was always an anger and hatred in his eyes whenever he looked at me. After trying to pursue him for a couple of months, I gave up and ever since then.. We are the best of foes.

'Hey Becky!' I heard Roman call my name. Talking about Roman, he was a complete gentleman per say. I knew he knew, but he never showed. He gave me the same respect he always gave. It was also Seth who introduced me to Roman.

'Hey!' I said with a smile.

Roman smiled walking towards me. I walked to him too.

'So, how are you doing lass?' he asked me. 'I hope that hit from Nia wasn't too bad!' he asked with a little concern.

I smiled in a little satisfaction. 'I'm doing good now Ro. I've recovered.' I said. Roman nodded with a smile.

In the process, my eyes fell on Seth once again who was typing something on his phone. Could be to his girlfriend. Did I say he's changed like 40 girlfriends in these two years and also had a countable number of flings?

Charlotte often tells me about his inconsistencies in relationship and I pretend to give deaf ears to her.

Finally, Seth's eyes looked up and shit! He caught me staring!

I looked away in embarrassment. And if that wasn't all, Roman saw everything.

'Uhh Seth, you wanna say something?' Roman asked trying to handle the situation.

Seth looked at me with the same glare. 'Nay. No time for nonsense.' he said eyeing me head to toe and walked inside Dean's place.

*_Few days later *_

It was a house show at Philadelphia and I just finished a rigorous match against Sasha Banks. I walked backstage getting a lot of applauds but making sure to avoid Dean at any cost.

But somehow, I could feel someone following me. I looked behind in every two seconds as I walked and just as I was going to take a turn, I bumped into someone hard and tripped and fell down.

Shit!

'Don't you have eyes?' I heard a familiar voice gritting his teeth. I looked up to meet those chocolate brown eyes which once were the source of my solace.

'Se.. Seth!' I didn't know why I blurted his name out. He stood and I felt his hands fidgeting but against my expectation, he didn't give me his hand.

I pressed on the floor and tried standing up. 'S.. Sorry, I wasn't..'

'Keep your sorry to yourself.' he said before walking away.

I frowned and saw him walk away in hasty steps. 'What's the jerk's problem with me?'

_Later that night_

I saw Dean and Renee kiss a number of times as we sat in the catering, a few tables away. My heart churned but I was glad I knew I left the thing.

After a few minutes, I saw Dean peaking a glance at me and I realized his affections for his wife were a mere show to make me feel jealous and draw me towards him again.

To confirm my doubt, my phone suddenly beeped to see a text message from Dean.

_Dean: If you realize your mistake, don't be sorry. Feel free to meet me in my hotel room in an hour. Renee has a work. _

I felt sick. My eyes lifted to Dean to see he was looking at me with a smirk as he sipped into his wine. I threw him a dirty look and got up from my table.

I walked fast towards my own locker but then the strange footsteps were back. I increased my pace further but soon I felt my hand grabbed from behind and before I knew, I was pinned to the wall.

'Ahh..' I tried to scream.

'Hush..' Dean put his hand over my mouth. 'Don't. I know you want this Becky and that's the reason you lured me from the catering. Trust me I can't either.' he whispered and crashed his lips into mine. For the first time in two years, I felt like punking at his kiss.

I struggled out of his grip and tears flew down.

I bit his tongue and he let me go with shock in his eyes.

'What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?' he asked angrily.

'Stop it Dean. You're still in the illusion that I would ever want to be with you because the reality is, after I left you that day, I earned something I lost for two years. My self respect. I'm never going back to you Dean.' I shouted.

Dean's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. 'What did you just say bitch?' he growled and grabbed my throat roughly making me choke.

'You think you can get away with this? I'm Dean Ambrose. I Dean fucking Ambrose.' he shouted.

My lungs were giving up. His grip was too strong. I struggled kicking myself legs. 'You fucking slut. You think you have a self respect..?' he said.

'D.. Lemme g...' I couldn't say a thing. Things were darkening.

'Let me show you self respect..' I heard his voice fainting and a faint sound of his zippers being pulled down.

I closed my eyes as my tears sprouted. I felt his hand on the hem of my jeans and then..

'Dean!' I heard another familiar voice.

_Seth's P-O-V_

I kicked the crates on my way.

Why do I have to see her ominous face today? If that wasn't all, I had to bump on her abs I was almost ready to give her my hand.. Ugh!

'Seth!' Charlotte called me as she was making her way towards me with a bug smile on her face.

'Hey!' I said somehow managing to put a smile over my scorned face. 'Someone seems happy!'

'Yeah, me and Andrade just made it official on Twitter!' she said giggling like a school girl.

'Oh! Wow! I'm so happy for you. Just be sure he treats you good okay.' I said being concerned about my friend.

'Don't worry. He's amazing. So, I was thinking if you and Sarah could join us on a date tomorrow!' Charlotte said with a hopeful smile but mine fell instantly.

'Uh.. Charlotte actually.. We broke up two days ago.' I said looking the other way.

I've had six break ups in last seven months and Charlotte knew it too. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

'What? Why? I thought you were finally getting over..'

I knew her questions and her confusions but what she thought was wrong and I knew I needed to tell her the truth because she was the only person who knew it, who knew it all.

'I couldn't do it. I couldn't pretend with her too Char. I'm tired of pretending for two years. This pretending think seems so fucked up.' I said running my hand on my hair with a sigh.

Charlotte gave me a sympathetic look. She placed her hand on my shoulder. 'I understand Seth. Please don't break down. I'll talk to her..'

'No way!' I burst before she could say more. 'She's the last person on earth I want to talk to. She's become a slut who's fucking a married man behind his wife's back.' I said gritting my teeth.

'But, you still love her, don't you?' Charlotte said making my heart jump. 'You always did.' she whispered clearly feeling bad for me. 'And that's the reason, you couldn't get into any stable relationship ever since. Face it Seth.' she said.

Blood rushed through my veins as the harsh truths pricked every inch of my skin.

Charlotte continued. 'Seth, she's not happy with Dean. She..'

'Stop it Charlotte. I don't want to how anything and I have a match too. I'll see you later.' I said leaving the place fast not being able to hear anymore.

My mind wasn't in place during the match. But, it worked somehow. My mind drifted to the day two years ago.

Me and Becky were best friends. The world knew it. But, the truth was, no one realized when she became more to me. She became my solace, the reason my heart beats. But, I was too scared to confess my feelings and ruin our friendship in case she doesn't feel the same.

I introduced her to my other best friends Dean and Roman and I saw her blend too well with them.

Charlotte was the only one who knew it. And one day she told me it was now or never. I asked Becky out, as a friend of course. I said I need to tell her something. She said she had something to tell me too. She blushed making my heart pace. I asked her to go first and that was it..

_I think I'm in love with Dean._

She said it to me. Being together for few years, I knew about Dean's flings a day his charmingly flirticious attitude with ladies. What I didn't know was I myself pushed my best friend and the love of my life into his charm.

II had no option. I could do only what I could. I wanted to see her happy.

I buried my feelings. Dean started taking her out it dates. They looked so happy. My heart cried. They made out. I heard them have sex in the room next to me. My fists clenched everytime she screamed his name.

I was shattered. My frustration made me hook up with a several girls trying to forget Becky but all I did was see her in them. I took out a number of girls, got into a relationship and broke up. I wasn't satisfied. I felt disgusted. I felt being forced and dragged. I felt they weren't what I wanted. I wanted Becky. I needed Becky . I loved Becky.

Her laughter against his cheeks pissed me off. I tried to remain as far from her as possible. Her sweet Irish accent was like venom to me. I felt betrayed for no reason.

I wanted to rip her apart. I wanted to shout on her. And then, I heard about Renee, who was Dean's parallel girlfriend for three long years before their sudden marriage.

I expected Becky to be hurt, to be torn but to my disbelief, she turned out to be the biggest slut of the century when she continued her physical relationship with Dean despite learning of his marriage.

I hated her so much. She is a homewrecker. She's the worst woman in the planet.

I walked in frustration as I remembered bumping into her few hours ago. The way she fell, the way she looked at me. But, then my steps halted as I remembered something. Her eyes, they had a sadness, a pain, perhaps, a complain too. Was she sad?

No. Why am I thinking about her? She means nothing to me.

'No. No. No.' I muttered as I walked but then..

'D.. Lemme g...' I heard a gagged voice and I recognized it immediately by the sensation it made in my heart.

Becky! Is she okay? I walked fast near the direction of her voice.

'Let me show you self respect..' I heard Dean's rage filled voice.

My heart pounded. I walked nearer and my eyes frowned at what I saw.

Dean had Becky's throat on his grip as he pinned her roughly on the wall. He had his pants pulled down as he tried to force on Becky.

What is going on here?

I remembered Charlotte saying she wasn't happy with Dean.

Becky squirmed in fear, anger and disgust. But, her body was weakening. I even felt she couldn't breathe.

'Lem.. G..' she barely said but Dean's hand reached near her jeans and that's when I forgot everything.. Everything.

'Dean!' I shouted bursting my lungs. My blood boiled.

Dean looked at me surprised. 'S.. Seth..?' he asked not knowing what to say.

Becky's eyes were closing but as our eyes locked for a split second. 'Ssseth..' I heard her barely say.

She was collapsing. She was falling.

'Becky! No!' I screamed rushing towards her and held her in my arms. 'Becks, you're okay? Oh my God!' I said tapping her cheeks as she was losing her senses.

'Seth, what are you doing? Leave her. Let's go. Let her be. Girls like her can do no good to anyone. They are mere distractions, they are homewreckers, they are sl... Aahh..'

I punched him hard before he could say more.

'Seth, what are you doing?' he asked holding his bleeding nose.

'You son of a bitch! Don't you ever call her slut!' I punched him again. 'She loved you. You used her. She was never a slut you bastard.' I punched him again.

'Seth, I can't believe you're putting your hands on me for her..' Dean said pointing fingers at Becky who was trying hard to retain her sense while laying against the wall.

'Yes, her. The most precious woman in my life dammit. You hurt her and you're gonna fucking pay..' I punched him again not caring if he died.

Dean somehow gathered his strength and blocked me. 'Yeah, I hurt her. That's because I never loved her. She came after me and I would have never asked someone like her out if you didn't shower her praises in my ear saying she was the best woman on the planet and I should take her out.' Dean shouted.

My heart trembled.

'.. That's right Ambrose. I told you to ask her out, take care of her love her because I thought you would make her happy. But you used her and hurt her.. ' I shouted gritting my teeth.

'And why does it even both you, eh Seth? What makes you so angry?' Dean asked gritting his teeth. 'Oh let me guess, you are jealous that I got to sleep with her while she completely frisndzoned you!' he chuckled loud.

My fists clutched.

Dean leaned towards me with a nasty smirk. 'Damn Seth! You sure wanted that hot Irish p..'

I punched him hard and harder and harder until there was a complete chaos, with many superstars and officials gathering around us trying to separate me from him.

'You nasty prick! You think I want to sleep with her, huh Dean?' I sneered. 'No. I don't. I don't want sex from her. I love her. I always did and I'll always do.' I punched him only to be pulled away. 'And you try to hurt her once more, I swear God..' I shouted in rage.

I was held by Roman and Andrade. I saw Charlotte pick Becky up to sit in a weak state. I rushed near her only to see her collapse.

_Becky's P-O-V _

The air supply in my lungs was almost cut. Suddenly, I felt a skin against my own.

'Seth..'

He caught my arms and tried to steady me.

It was like in million years that he touched me. I looked into his eyes and saw sheer concern.

It was the same that he had before all my matches few years ago.

'Seth, what are you doing? Leave her. Let's go. Let her be. Girls like her can do no good to anyone. They are mere distractions, they are homewreckers, they are sl... Aahh..'

I heard the hard sound of a punch.

I somehow held myself as I heard Seth shout on Dean.

'You son of a bitch! Don't you ever call her slut!' Seth's voice faintly reached my ears. 'She loved you. You used her. She was never a slut you bastard.' he punched Dean again.

And there were a load of punches. I wanted them to stop but I was too weak to get my voice.

'Seth, I can't believe you're putting your hands on me for her..' I heard Dean say.

'Yes, her. The most precious woman in my life dammit. You hurt her and you're gonna fucking pay..' I heard Seth shout his lungs out

My heart jumped.

Seth! My best friend! But didn't he hate me? Didn't he call me a nonsense the other day? Didn't he?

Then what is he talking about?

I heard the sound of more punches.

'Yeah, I hurt her. That's because I never loved her. She came after me and I would have never asked someone like her out if you didn't shower her praises in my ear saying she was the best woman on the planet and I should take her out.' I heard Dean shout now.

I wanted to feel bad. I should've. But, now I knew it all. I don't know what was going on but Dean's insults were not affecting me at all.

All I could think was my long lost best friend defending me, fighting for me, telling that I still matter to me.

And I can't believe, it was Seth who asked Dean to ask me out?!

I remembered the day I told Seth about my feelings for Dean. He didn't say much, in fact, he didn't say anything. I never knew how he felt but..

Why did he do so?

'.. That's right Ambrose. I told you to ask her out, take care of her love her because I thought you would make her happy. But you used her and hurt her.. ' Seth shouted gritting his teeth as if answering my questions.

He did this because he wanted me to be happy!

I was tearing up with so many emotions.

But, what Dean said next was beyond my expectation.

'And why does it even both you, eh Seth? What makes you so angry?' Dean asked gritting his teeth. 'Oh let me guess, you are jealous that I got to sleep with her while she completely friendzoned you!' he chuckled loud.

What?

'Damn Seth! You sure wanted that hot Irish p..'

Before Dean could finish, there were punches, a number of them..

I tried to stand up and ask Seth to stop.

'Se..' I could barely say. I saw people gathering. My hazy vision saw Charlotte running to my aid.

'Oh my God, Becks..' she said holding me.

There were people trying to separate Seth and Dean and then I heard Seth's voice again.

'You nasty prick! You think I want to sleep with her, huh Dean?' I sneered. 'No. I don't. I don't want sex from her. I love her. I always did and I'll always do. And you try to hurt her once more, I swear God..'

I froze instantly. I lost all my senses.

Seth loved me!

No. No. It can't be. He never told me. He hated me.

Is that why he asked Dean to make me happy?

Is that why he hated me ever since I was with Dean?

My heart pounded too hard. My body weakened and beats stopped. Soon, darkness came over.

*

My eyes opened. I was in the medics. My eyes roamed around and I saw two nurses. I tried to sit up.

'Becky!' I heard Charlotte. She ran to my side with her new boyfriend Andrade.

'Char..' I said blinking my eyes to get a clear vision.

I was feeling quite normal but my heart was still racing as I thought about what happened a while ago.

'Becks, you're okay? Oh my God, I can't believe Dean did this to you!' she said checking me out thoroughly. 'I was so scared..'

'Char... I'm f..'

I heard the doctor walk in.

'Don't worry, Ms. Flair, your friend is fine. Yeah, she had a few issues but now, she's fine.' the doctor said handing me my reports.

'Thank you Doctor.' Charlotte said.

'You're okay noe Becky?' the doctor asked examining my pulses.

'Yes, I am doctor. Thanks.' I said.

'No. You should thank the timing. If you were strangled for a while longer, it could've been trouble.' the doctor smiled leaving us alone.

I smiled too remembering the person I owe my life to right now but..

'Charlotte, where's Seth?' I couldn't hold it any longer.

Charlotte sighed. 'Hunter called him and Dean to his office. They created a chaos. They'd probably be fined too.' she said.

My heart trembled. No. Seth didn't deserve this. He didn't. Everything happened for me. I caused him this.

Before I knew, Tears spilled out of my eyes.

' Becks.. ' Charlotte placed a hand on my arms.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. 'S.. Seth..' I said with trembling lips.

'I've never told you this but.. Seth has always loved you.' she said surprising me more.

Charlotte continued.

'Even when you were his best friends and even when you left his hopes shattered by being with Dean, even the moment he said he tried to hate you because he can't see you with someone else and even when he broke up with all his girlfriends because they were not you.' she said leaving me speechless with tears running down my face.

'Give him a chance Becks. The guy loves you way too much.' she said.

*

I was nervous. But, I wanted it. I needed to see him, talk to him. I took a deep breath and knocked the door to his hotel room.

My heart paced. What of he hates me again?

The door opened and my eyes met those chocolate brown eyes filled with surprise.

'You?' Seth said with a frown of surprise.

I didn't know what to say. I was too scared to speak. I looked up to his eyes. They were beautiful.

I also realized Seth's gotten a little buff in past one year. His hairs weren't two toned anymore. They were black, making him look more manly. There were bruises on his face from his fight with Dean.

'Becky!' I felt Seth slightly touch my arms as if to get me into senses. I gasped at his touch.

'Seth!' I barely whispered.

Seth looked at me more surprised. 'Come in..uhh.. Becks..' he used the name by which you used to call me before things fell apart.

I walked inside as Seth held the door open for me.

I looked around the room. There was a tab on the bed. The bed also had a number of his shirts thrown randomly. The couch in front of me was no different. I guess Seth had snacks and the particles were visible on the black surface. There was a charger plugged on the board with no device attached.

A small smile creeped up on my face.

Seth was as messy as ever. He did not change at all. In fact, he's gone more messy. He was always like that and I remember every time I visited him, I had big task of sorting his room in a living shape.

'Ahh.. Sorry..' Seth said perhaps following my gaze and instantly walked to his bed and closed his tab. He took the shirts and made his way to the wardrobe throwing them in.

I couldn't help but chuckle. 'I guess you've gone more messy in these two years!'

Seth looked at me closing the wardrobe

There was a smile on his face too. 'What to say? May be there wasn't anyone to sort me back.' he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

My heart thumped. 'And why didn't you tell me?' I said retaining the composure as I walked near him.

'What? To sort things?' Seth chuckled. 'Becks, it's so..'

'.. That you love me.' I completed my sentence looking up into his eyes.

Seth's expressions changed and I knew he wasn't expecting that so soon.

Seth's lips trembled. I saw him gulp. 'Be.. Becky, what I told Dean was a spurr..'

'Charlotte told me everything.' I said before he could place a lie.

Seth's eyes widened in disbelief. 'She told you everything?' he asked.

I nodded. 'Everything about why you did what you did and why you started hating me all of a sudden.

'Why Seth? Why?' I said moving closer. 'You thought asking any random crush of mine to take me out would be wiser than asking me out yourself?' I asked fighting my tears. 'Why Seth? Why did you hide this from me?'

'Because I was scared.' he said looking into my eyes. 'I was scared that I'll lose you..as a friend and as the most precious part of my life.' he said in a shaken voice.

'And did that help? Were we friends for last two years Seth? No. We weren't. And you can't believe me how I felt every time you ignored me and gave me a cold shoulder. I felt like I lost grip of my own life!' I said as the tears spilled out of my eyes.

'Then why Seth?' I asked grabbing his T-shirt before breaking down into tears.

As I sobbed I felt my face being softly lifted up. Seth cupped my face and made me look at him. 'Trust me Becky, my pain was way bigger than yours but all I knew was you were happy with Dean and I can't see you sad..' he said getting emotional. 'Becky, I love you too much for that.'

My tears knew no limits. There was guilt everywhere within me. I went for an illusory super hero on my way ignoring the real angel I already had in my life. I couldn't take it anymore.

'I.. I..I'm sorry Seth. I'm sorry.' I said. 'You were my best friend and I couldn't understand you. I hurt you..' I said breaking down on his chest.

'Hey!' Seth picked my face up. 'It wasn't your fault Becks. I didn't tell you anything.' he said. 'And you know, no matter what I told you in these two years, my love for you never changed a bit. I still love you for you and I always will.' he said looking deep into my eyes.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as it met his brown eyes. My eyes traveled few inches down to his lips and I started leaning in. Seth's eyes fell on my lips too and I felt him measuring his way to quench his eternal thirst. Soon, I felt our lips brushing but..

'No Becks..' Seth suddenly pulled away. 'You.. You don't have to do this for me.' he said much to my disbelief. 'I love you and I'm never gonna force you to act against your will just out of gratitude and friendship.' he said.

I frowned. His statement made my respect for him increase by many degrees but...

'And do you think I'm someone who kisses guys out of gratitude and friendship?' I blurted in annoyance. 'You too think I'm a slut who could go to anyone for their needs?'

'Becky I didn't mean that...'

'You know what Seth, I know you probably lost interest in me after I slept with Dean. But, you could've said it the other way.. I'm don't want to kiss you out of gratitude. You are my best friend who loved me for who I am. How can I not love you? '

'Becky I..'

'No Seth. I understand it's not your fault. I sure am a slut and..mmm..' before I could finish his lips were on mine.

His lips were soft yet demanding. The kiss was more passionate than any I had before and I still can't believe it was my best friend Seth. His tongue slipped onto my lips tracing it as his lips roughly mingled with mine. He suddenly bit my lower lip making me gasp which was soon rewarded by his tongue sliding inside my mouth.

I tried the same with him as our tongues started dancing with each other entering our mouths and inspecting each corner of it.

My eyes were closed and for the first time in a year, I felt like being alive. Seth broke the kiss after 20 long seconds and we were both panting as he placed his forehead on mine.

'Don't you ever call yourself a slut Becks. I will kill you.' Seth whispered through his pants.

I giggled and Seth smirked. Our lips met again and this time, his lips glided to the corners soon, reaching the way to my neck.

I whimpered as he left trails of small kisses down my neck but then he stopped.

' What?' I asked but then my eyes fell on Seth's gaze on the marks made by Dean. I felt guilty.

'Seth.. I..' before I could finish.

'I sure can give you bigger than those and even more.' he said smirking, something I least expected.

I smirked playing with his T shirt.

'Then what's stopping you Rollins?' I said licking my lips. Seth smirked taking the cue and attacked my neck vigorously.

'Ahh.. Seth...' I moaned as he started nibbling my neck. His hands reached the hem of my top and I knew what was next. I helped him take off my top over my head and..

'Wow! Damn!' Seth said looking at my breasts. His eyes met mine and he pecked my lips. His lips went back to my neck and he bit me so hard that I screamed.

'Seth... Ahhh... Am I bleeding?' I asked sensing the obvious.

Seth just chuckled. His hands went back undoing my bra. He threw it away and gave my breasts a good look.

'Wow! You're bigger than I thought Becks...' he said pinching my nipples making me gasp.. 'and look how responsive you are to my touch.' he said pointing to my hard nipples.

I blushed a little in embarrassment. 'Seth... Uhm..'

'Don't worry! You're beautiful Becky..' Seth said. 'Let's just go to the bed.' he said.

In a minute we were in the bed tearing each other's clothes off. My hands ran all over Seth's hard chest and chiseled hard abs that any girl would drool on.

'Ahh Seth...mm..' I moaned as he sucked on my breasts, altering one after another. His hands carassed all over my body, playing with my belly buttons and the hem of my panties. Soon, I felt his hands enter inside. I gasped.

His finger traced my pussy lips and soon found an inlet.

'Fuck... Seth!' I moaned as his finger started tracing my pussy with a tease.

He bit my nipples making me arch my back.

His fingers touched my clit making me gasp.

'Hmmm...' I moaned as two of his fingers started moving back and forth on my clit making me feel the ecstasy.

'You're so wet baby.' Seth said lifting his head. His thumb worked faster on my clit as he inserted two of his fingers inside me.

'Aaaahhh Seth baby fuck...' I moaned as he tugged in reaching my goals spot. His fingers worked faster building me up.

My hands reached his trunks and I grabbed his dick. 'Mhmm... You seem way big and hard too..' I moaned and started jerking him off.

'Fuck Becks...' Seth grunted.

His fingers worked faster. 'Shit Seth! I'm gonna cum.' I screamed reaching my point.

'Fine. In one.. Two and three...' he said and I bursted out.

'Oooo...' I said softly stroking him.

Seth chuckled and I saw him sucking onto his fingers. 'You taste heaven Becks. My tongue needs to taste you again.' he smirked and before I knew, he ripped off my panties and disappeared between my legs.

I screamed as his tongue attacked my clit licking it with a long strip.

'Mhhhmmmmm Seth... Baby...' I moaned. Seth increased his pace as he kept eating me like a mad dog.

'Oh Seth... Hmmm...'

His tongue slid in making me squirm. He started tongue fucking me as his nose simultaneously brushed against my clit providing a sensation I always dreamed off.

I reached the verge of my second orgasm. 'Seth, I'm coming.' I screamed and exploded into his mouth.

Seth slurped mama ki me more hot and leaving no juices remaining.

He looked up and I saw my juices on his nose and beard. I blushed.

'I guess I got my new favorite dessert.' Seth smirked. 'Wanna taste it?' he asked throwing a wink and I nodded biting my lip. He kissed me making me taste myself. I moaned through the kiss getting my fingers to pull his trunks off completely. I stroke him making him moan.

We broke the kiss and Seth cupped my face. ' You're ready to feel me?' he asked looking into my eyes.

'Ready when you are baby.' I moaned. Seth nodded and walked to the drawer. He pulled out a condom and put in on himself.

The sight itself could mean girl cum.

We nodded to each other and he slid in.

'Fuck!' we moaned together.

'You're tight!'

'You're big!'

I closed my eyes biting my lips as he went deeper. He gave big thrusts each time burying himself deeper.

'Oh Seth... Deeper baby..' I moaned.

He thrusted harder reaching my g spot. I gasped and he knew.

'I got this alright.' he said and started targeting it. I bucked my hips allowing him a better access.

'Seth...' I moaned as he played my guitar spot.

'Wow! Becky it feels amazing inside you.' he said pecking my nose.

I squirmed at his third big thrust and I couldn't hold it anymore.

'Seth I think I'm coming...'

'Wait! I'm coming too...' he said increasing his pace.

'Uhhhh... I can't take it anymore...'

'OK then.. Five... Four... Three... Two... One.. Come...' Seth screamed as he unloaded himself. I came at the same time releasing my ecstasy.

'Aaaahhh...' I moaned. Seth was breathing hard looking at me. He pulled off and threw the condom away.

'That was great...' he said.

'It was amazing...' I said panting.

'I love you Becky.' he pecked my lips.

'I love you more.' I smiled.

Seth smiled brushing my hairs aside. 'So, Ms Lynch, would you be my girlfriend?' he asked.

I smiled. 'Of course, I will.' I said.

We kissed once more and he pulled me on his chest. We fell asleep together.

*

**_Hello guys!_**

**_I know this is too big to be _****_an one shot _**

**_But I wanted to give my first try_**

**_So, what better than the current power couple of wwe_**

**_️️Rollynch️️_**

**_Please leave your comments_**


	2. Roman Reigns and Bayley

Roman Reigns, the big dog, the debatable face of wwe..and Bayley, the sweet hugger. Everyone knowing anything about wwe knew.. If Roman was a mountain, Bayley was ocean, Roman was a all dominant figure while Bayley was a submissive sweetheart with lots of dreams, Roman was rough and tough, Bayley was soft and meek...the two could never be brought in three same page.

)...(

Even though Roman and Bayley had many friends in common, it was pretty obvious to all that the two were never seen together. Wwe universe wondered how their favorite hugger went along with the big dog but were left with no satisfactory result. They knew Seth was Roman's friend who also got along with Bayley and Sasha was Bayley's friend who was pretty close to Roman. But, did the common friends, the common platform and the common fans did anything to affect their unknown equation?

Bayley had always wondered the same. She was good friends with Seth Rollins, who was almost like a brother to him. Often and on, she'd go give him a call for coffee in the Shield's locker room. With Dean being injured for a while, it was just Seth and Roman.

She'd knock the door to hear a 'come in' from the deep voice creating a sudden fear in her heart. She'd walk in and to her discomfort her eyes would fall on the guy who barely gave her a look as he sat on a chair doing his tapes.

She still remembers the day she and Sasha reached the airport the same time the Shield boys did. It was being filmed as well for the wwe ride along. It was Seth who surprisingly yelled a 'Hello ladies!' towards the girls and both of them ran enthusiastically towards their friend. Dean was never much of a social person. He barely spoke with any woman who wasn't Renee and both Sasha and Bayley were well aware of that. Bayley walked near Seth's window at the passenger seat while Sasha walked to Roman. As Bayley spoke with Seth, she saw Roman and Sasha laughing and talking. Roman might be a cool guy after all, she thought.

Soon, Seth waved at Sasha and the two started talking. Bayley moved aside and her eyes fell on Roman who was now drinking his can of beer. Bayley smiled and moved near the back seat window. May ne she could try and socialize with him. By his conversation with Sasha, he seemed cool. However, Bayley's presence near the window didn't seem to affect him at all as he kept drinking his beer. But then, she saw it. His eyes lifted up towards her. Bayley held her fist in the air in Roman's signature 'believe that' style to gain a little bit of his attraction and start a formal conversation that'd diminish the awkwardness between them as for now. But, soon Roman turned his eyes down. What embarrassed Bayley the most was she was sure he saw her doing that. She smiled awkwardly sparing glances at Sasha and Seth and pulled her hand down. She often wondered if that could be counted close to an insult!

But, she he never budged much. She was too sweet to get into the negativity of life. She'd always prefer to consider the aspects that love her in life over the aspects that never acknowledged her. Bayley would wait silently, at times, taking a chair on her own until Seth got out of the bathroom after a long shower.

She never wanted to know what the big dog's problem was with her. She tried to seem unaffected but that'd definitely change every time she saw him in the catering laughing and eating with Sasha as her purple haired friend waited for her.

She often felt surprised by the difference in treatment. Roman would excuse himself immediately giving Sasha a bright smile, leaving Bayley slightly affected.

But, she smiled it off. He was perhaps an introvert who hated socializing much was what she thought. That was until one of her best friends, Finn Balor showered all praises about Roman in her ears. Finn said Roman was, perhaps, the only locker room leader in wwe, who didn't have issues with anyone backstage and helped everyone out with whatever he could. The Irishman even gave few instances from his own case.

Bayley was surprised. Either they were all too odd and lucky to get the attention from Mr. WhoDoesn'tGiveAFuck or she was too odd and unlucky to not get them. Either way she didn't want to bother even though a part of her said she needed to. She was happy with her love-hate storyline with Sasha, cool relations with the management and a hope for a future title shot.

That day she knew she had all the applauds after what she did to Sasha. A frustrated Bayley attacked her best friend Sasha from behind a week ago giving the purple haired the most unexpected beating of her life time. Bayley had a big smile on her face after her sweet twenty minutes FaceTiming with her fiancée Aaron. He was happy for her.

Even though the couple barely managed to spend three days together in a month, she knew Aaron loved her with all his heart. Yes, he had his own career frustrations that caused him to forget calling her or even ignore her calls at times but she understood his problems.

Bayley called Sasha to know about their storyline for this week. It was almost sure the sweet hugger was turning heel and was in for a major character change and a big push. Sasha didn't pick her phone. However, in a minute, she found Dana Brooks, who told her she saw Sasha going towards Triple H's office. Perhaps, that's why she couldn't pick up. Triple H always supported the girls. She knew he thought well. She decided to go to him herself. What if it's something about their storyline!

She walked towards Triple H's office. But, as she made to the door, she heard voices.. Known and unknown or known.

'...I guess that'd be what's best for business.' she heard the familiar deep voice that ran chills down her spine for no apparent reason.

'I guess you are right Roman. That's a great idea. I hope they'll love Sasha and Alexa feud for the title considering their evident sore relations in real life.' she heard Triple H's voice.

What? Sasha and Alexa!

What about her? What about her heel turn? What about her storyline?

'Thanks for the idea again Roman.' Triple H said.

'Any help I could offer to the company Hunter.' she heard Roman say with a scoff.

Her heart jumped as she saw the door knob move from inside and she knew it would be hard for her to hold back her tears and embarrassing for her to show them to the world.

She started walking away, fast, faster than she could.

As she thought, Hunter messaged her a while later informing her of the plans. Sasha and her were now going to attend a councounseling class to resolve their issues and would finally settle back as friends.

She also heard the rumors of Sasha facing the raw women's champion Alexa Bliss at Summerslam. Things were set. Bayley showed to be happy about all these and to be honest, she was really happy to be friends with Sasha onscreen. But, what bothered her was she felt her plate being snatched away and the person she knew behind this was Roman Reigns, the locker room leader of raw.

She smiled all along as she hanged around with Sasha but her smile shadowed a certain pain that only she knew. She didn't want to share that with Sasha or Finn or Seth and Aaron was always too busy to listen to her.

She felt herself relevant only for a tag team match once a weak where she'd be dominated in the ring by Alexa and Mickie, pleading to get to the corner of Sasha and Sasha would do the heroic task of saving her.

She often felt frustrated. She would push herself too much during workouts and take too much of pressure while training in the wwe performance center. Even today, she tied one of her wrists and both her feet feet too hard with the ropes as she tried fighting a dummy. After four and a half hours of reckless session, she was sweating, her body was numb and her skin was sore.

She panted as she sat on the ring alone, devasted. But, amidst her fast and heavy breaths, she was sure that she heard someone walk in. She jolted up and looked up but there was nobody. Bayley felt it was just her mind imagining things. She stood up and picked her bottle of water to take few gulps but as she closed her eyes to feel the cold water meet her thirst, she felt it again. Now, she felt eyes on her. She shivered immediately but as she looked around, she found none.

She made an exit with a mystery lurking inside her. Someone was surely present near her.

The next week, she got a call from Triple H again. With a certain hopefulness, she knocked his door. Triple H welcomed her with a smile but all she said was..

The Riott Squad could best big heel faction women's wrestling has ever seen. And to prove their dominance, they company needed a bait and who better that would be if they could easily dominate the former women's champion Bayley!

Bayley was stunned but being the sweet obedient submissive girl she was, the best she could ask was..

'So, do you want me to take the beating even after the match?' she asked somehow holding the tears.

'Well, that was something that never came into my head Bayley..' Triple H said, '.. Not until Roman suggested it few days ago.' he said with an exciting smile.

Bayley's eyes widened in surprise.

'You know Bayley, I never thought Roman could attain expertise in the creative stuffs so fast but you see he's indeed proved the best for business.' Hunter said praising the Samoan.

Bayley's frustration was reaching its peak.

What does Roman have with her? Why is he doing this with her? Is it just a mere coincidence that everything Roman does and suggests, sidelines her from every aspect?

Bayley left Hunter's room but just as she took the sharp turn in the hallway, her eyes caught someone who she never wanted to see after this. Roman Reigns.

Bayley's heart paced in anger and frustration. Roman was speaking to the women's champion Alexa and according to his body language he was surely explaining her something about the moves but that wasn't what Bayley thought or wanted to think.

Bayley now weaved in her mind all circumstances that might have lead to someone pretty ameteur in professional wrestling like Alexa getting to the top.

She didn't know when her soft hands balled into fists, something that never happened in her life.

Is that the reason Sasha's getting the push too? Does Sarath know a beall this? She cursed herself at the back of her mind for thinking such low of her best friend but she was helpless now.

Alexa noticed her and smiled to her direction. 'Bayley! Hey!' the blonde waved.

Unlike Sasha, Alexa didn't have an issue with Bayley. Alexa knew Bayley was the sweetest person in the company and she too got a warm reception from the hugger during her initial days in NXT.

Bayley wanted to ignore but the goodness in her made her flash a smile at Alexa. 'Hello Alexa!' she said slowly walking towards Alexa and Roman, hoping to walk past them as fast as possible.

Roman on the other hand, didn't see that coming too. She was explaining Alexa the moves when the blonde requested him to. His eyes fell on Bayley. She was the weakest and the most vulnerable person he knew. Her softness and over friendly nature disgusted him sometimes and of course, he felt age wasn't a championship material _yet_.

He saw Bayley look at Alexa, carefully avoiding his gaze. Of course, his gaze didn't leave where he wanted it to be.

'You know Bayley, Roman here, just showed me an amazing yet easy move. I'm sure gonna use it in my match this week.' Alexa said getting excited.

Bayley wanted to believe it was a lie but she somehow knew it wasn't.

'That's really good.' she said biting her lips. 'You're lucky.' she muttered most to herself as she introspected her own situation but then she knew she shouldn't have said that. At least, not in front of Roman.

'Uhh.. I mean, you're lucky to learn a new move before Summerslam.' Bayley correct but before Alexa could respond.

'Lexi, I got to go. It's time to FaceTime Jojo. My little girl must be waiting.' Roman said with a smile on his lips.

He always smiled whenever he thought of his little daughter. She was his life and Roman knew how much Jojo missed her father's care even though his wife Galina did everything to ensure her best. Roman didn't have the best of relationship with Galina recently and that was another reason why he was so worried about his daughter.

'Okay Roman, say her hello on behalf of me.' Alexa said with a smile.

Roman nodded and attempted to walk away but for the same unknown reason he spared Bayley another glance. There was fear laced in her eyes and that made him sick. He walked away.

Bayley, on the other hand, felt a little different. She knew Roman , ignoring her was nothing new and she was accustomed with it but today, she knew she was lost. His ignorance and presumable hate made her hate him with equal passion. She wanted an answer. Why was he burying her?

She put a deaf ear to what Alexa was saying as she saw Roman disappearing around the corner and..

'Excuse me Alexa!' she said and without thinking twice rushed behind Roman. She wanted an answer. She ran and ran until she could see Roman enter the men's locker room are and walking inside his personal locker room.

Of course, the big guys get them. She rushed near the door and miraculously pushed the door with all her energy before Roman proceeded to lock it.

Roman was surprised by the sudden force from outside and opened the door wide. His eyes frowned by the sight of Bayley. She looked like the same average girl with a bubbly face only with a scowl written on it.

'What do you want? You better know this is a men's locker!' Roman said frowning.

Bayley was panting with heavy breaths. She didn't answer him and walked straight inside his locker room much to his dismay.

'Why are you doing this?' Bayley asked looking deep in Roman's eyes.

Roman seemed confused about her words but somehow he knew what she intended to say.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Bayley almost screamed this time as she held Roman's T-shirt in her tight angry grip.

Roman was surprised by her sudden aggression but her outburst only made him scoff at her. 'And what did I do to you?' he asked crossing his arms on his chest with confidence and cockiness. Somehow or the other, he knew this was her dead end and she won't get any further.

Bayley was shocked by his reaction. Her heart jumped in a strange fearful anticipation of what she was going to answer him. Will it be wise to claim that she knew he was the reason for her burial? Will she go out with saying that to the locker room leader? In fact, she even made herself think that she was just over thinking Roman's involvement in her career. Perhaps, he just wanted to suggest things to the company.

Bayley looked away from Roman's eyes. In fact, her tongue almost froze in nervousness. Roman smirked placing his hands on hers over his T-shirt.

Chills ran down Bayley's body as his rough yet warm hands touched her. This was something she never felt before. It was weird, scary, awkward yet something she couldn't describe.

His hands broke her now soft clutch on his T-shirt and dropped her hands back down.

She blinked still not believing she had lead herself to the most embarrassing and awkward moment in her entire life.

'Better get your answers ready the next time.' Roman's deep voice whispered patting her soft cheek twice with his two fingers.

She almost jolted up in reaction and all she knew was she had to bit the insides of her cheek too hard to ignore something that she didn't know she just went through.

His touch left her and all she could do was walk away in defeat but before she could even move...

'Hey bro! You've seen my glasses?' Seth entered the open room not expecting Bayley's presence in a million years.

'Pam! Wow! Didn't expect you here?' Seth said looking at Bayley. 'Did she come to you?' he asked turning to Roman who looked as unbothered as ever.

'Well, I don't share this room with anyone else, do I?' Roman said pointing to the obvious making Bayley more conscious as well as embarrassed in front of Seth who was pretty surprised knowing Bayley and Roman were never seen to talk before.

'I.. I got to go Seth. Se you later.' Bayley said suppressing all the emotions that were threatening to burst out. And she rushed right out of the door. She ran like a little girl scared of her parents. Blood rushed through her veins and that made her run faster than she could. But, of course, a sudden shiver ran down her back because much like that day in the performance centre she could feel eyes measuring her behind her back. Now she knew, pretty well whose those eyes were.

Roman watched as she ran without caring how her body bounced awkwardly. He could just watch her back, her tensed up muscles, semi-sweaty skin exposed through her wear and of course, her big round wiggling ass. Roman couldn't help but wonder how often her boyfriend gets to fuck that thing! But, he shrugged it and off in no time.

'Is she fine?' Seth asked noticing the abnormalities in Bayley's behavior.

'May be.' Roman said not bothering.

One week has passed and Bayley has tried her best not to think about the man unholy encounter. She even tried meeting Aaron and surprise him by her arrival but instead was greeted by a locked door. Aaron was on a tour, she thought.

Before her match tonight, Bayley stretched backstage as she watched the match between Dolph Ziggler and her friend Seth Rollins. Of course, Drew had to ruin things and that brought in another theme almost giving her goosebumps for wrong reasons. The boos from the crowd over shadowed the cheers as the big dog ran in to the aid of his friend. Roman started off with a huge upper cut to Dolph followed by a superman punch. However, the cheers he got were never louder than the boos.

Bayley scoffed. At least, the wwe universe could look through him, much like her. She hoped people understand he was as horrible as a human being as he was as a wrestler.

As she went to her match against the leader of the notorious faction Riott Squad, Ruby Riott, as told she stayed dominated almost the whole match, including a big bust on her legitimately injured shoulder. There was one point where she showed to get momentum but then there were Liv distracting the referee allowing Sarah to punch hard on Bayley's face. A painful Bayley was soon exposed to a Riott kick followed by a pinfall ensuring her defeat.

She heard the Riott Squad theme song play. She knew she had assaults left and soon she felt it as Sarah and Liv picked her once again and Ruby kicked her again. Bayley was held again. Her heart pounding. Wasn't this over?

She knew Ruby was before her with a plan and then there was a tickle on her forehead. Bayley gasped mentally. She tried to move because she knew what was going on. A sheer humiliation!

Ruby ran the marker on Bayley's forehead and either of her cheeks as the crowd booed. Liv whispered. 'They told us the plan at the last moment.' she said.

Bayley was dumbstruck. Why wasn't she told about this? She felt the marker on her abdomen now as a smirking Ruby signatured a big 'R' over Bayley's skin. Bayley swallowed every humiliation with a big mark on her abdomen.

The music played again as the trio raised their hand in victory leaving a innerly tormented Bayley down.

Their music faded and an official guided Bayley backstage. She couldn't hold her head upup. Her glossy eyes couldn't meet up to her young fans holding the 'hugger section' in their hands.

She felt broken and fought bad to hold herself anymore. Everyone on and offscreen knew her to be an ever smiling who ignores every paint and was even able to make the dead smile with her own. She ignored the gazes all around hiding her humiliated appearance. She reached back near the locker room area. She hoped she found none at this moment and wanted to spend some time to herself. But, luck has never been her best friend and as she neared, she spotted Sasha, Finn and Roman standing near the TV monitor. Her heart jumped. They must have been watching her match. They saw it. They saw it all. Bayley halted her steps before they could see her and backed her steps a little towards her left.

To be honest, she didn't think of Roman. He must be happy. He already knew things were going to happen. But, Finn and Sasha! They were her friends and they must be pitying her now. They never thought of seeing the former women's champion and their friend that way, did they?

'They should've stopped right there!' she heard Sasha's rebellious voice and she knew exactly what she was talking about.

'You're right? Didn't they ever consider her iron women match at NXT Takeover for once before doing that?' she heard the familiar Irish accent.

She felt devastated on the reminders but the last thing she wanted was to face them and garner their sympathies.

'Thank God, they didn't see me.' Bayley muttered to herself and decided not to face anyone till she was able to hide her true emotions with the layer of smiles. She wiped her tears.

But little did she know she missed something. Little did she knew, she didn't get unnoticed from a certain guy who was now looking at her way with a small frown.

Roman barely watched women's matches and the reason was primarily his busy schedule. As he was getting ready for his main event against Drew McIntyre, she saw Sasha and Finn standing near the TV monitor. With Seth and Dean being in a photoshoot, Roman felt a little bored and decided to join Finn and Sasha on whatever they were doing.

Both Sasha and Finn were really happy when Roman joined them. When he asked about the match, they said it was Ruby Riott vs Bayley. Roman felt bored instantly. But, then he remembered giving Hunter the idea of projecting the Riott squad as the greatest heel faction. He even suggested a post match beat down much like him and his Shield buddies did in their initial days. While Hunter was going through few names who'd be their victims, Bayley's name was indeed in his preference. Roman thought Bayley was weak and vulnerable. She's made for only a sweet hugger character who could be bullied all along.

She was getting a beat down was all he thought but what happened after that, made his eyes wide open. The Riott squad was marking Bayley with black. Her face, cheeks and forehead. Bayley resisted but of course, Liv muttered something to her and Bayley stopped protesting. Ruby's marker reached Bayley's abdomen and encraved a big 'R' on her skin.

'What the hell!' Roman heard Sasha exclaim.

'Oh my God! This is bad for her career!' Finn added.

Roman blinked a couple of times as the scene replayed.

Was it Hunter's idea? Roman thought. Well, the segment was pretty entertaining and impectful. That'd definitely help boost the wwe ratings. They are gonna hate the Riott Squad more than ever and that's what they needed.

Finn and Sasha went on more about how Bayley has worked so hard to get in here unlike few people who were all about pretty faces. Roman knew Sasha was talking about Alexa. Finn too supported her. As they spoke, Roman couldn't help but sigh.

It's for the goodness of the company. He thought. He looked away from the screen momentarily and as if in a mere coincidence, his eyes caught a devastated Bayley walking in. The bubbly woman they knew was barely recognizable. Her face was marked with black lines. Her hairs were messed up, makeup was smudged and her mascaras ran down her face with her tears making her look horribly messed up.

His eyes traveled down further and he noticed the big 'R' on her abdomen. Yes, that was humiliating. He knew it even though he felt a professional could take in in his/her own spirit. But, he couldn't help but admire how good the big 'R' looked on her body. It was like a mark of belonging, a claim and am authority over her body and soul. The only difference was 'R' didn't represent the Riott Squad in his mind.

Pretty sure Bayley didn't see him looking and changed her direction. Perhaps, she is the same clumsy chick who doesn't want to face things in life.

'...and what do you think Roman? You think Bayley would be depressed about this?' Sasha asked him breaking his stance.

'May be..' was all he said.

Sasha was anxious and went on to search her best friend. Finn and Roman decided to go to the cafeteria. Roman did a little chat with Jojo, that almost made his day. But, as he walked looking at his phone, he accidentally bumped into Fandango who had a cup of coffee in his hand, which made, in the process, got spilled on Roman's T-shirt.

'Shit!' Roman mumbled by the impact feeling the hot liquid on his skin.

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry!' Fandango exclaimed towards the locker room leader. Fandango ran to grab a piece of napkin and tried mopping Roman's To shirt.

Roman did feel offended but..

'It's okay. I wasn't looking. Chill man!' he said to the already embarrassed superstar. 'You don't have to do that. I'll go find a washroom.' Roman said with a smile patting Fandango's back.

'You're sure?' Fandango asked. Roman nodded with a smile. Fandango was relieved. Finn smiled at Roman's gesture. This was one of the reasons they all loved Roman. He was so understanding!

Finn asked him if he needed to come with him but Roman said there was no need. Roman walked out and turned to find the nearest washroom which was actually meant for the arena workers.

He walked inside closing the door. He could hear the sound of a shower but he didn't budge. All he wanted was to look into a mirror and clean himself up. He found one and took off his shirt.

'Damn!' he mumbled and took a wipe rubbing it on his stained chest. It was burning a little too. He took another tissue and added some cold water into it and started mopping on his chest.

He heard the shower being turned off and the door of the cubicle being opened.

He ignored it imagining a fifty years old man turning out but then his eyes on the mirror saw something he didn't expect. It was Bayley in her ringring gear dripping wet walking out of a shower. Her face had no expression. Her red puff eyes said she had been crying for long. Her hairs fell free dripping water and shower indeed made her already tight gear cling tighter on her body. Her face was almost cleaned but the big 'R' on her abdomen still stayed alive. Roman licked his lips as several thoughts ran down her mind.

Bayley's eyes lifted to him. Much like him, she too didn't expect to face this situation in next thousand years. Her puffed eyes widened as she crossed her arms on her chest feeling a little self conscious.

She didn't want to face her friends and that was the reason she chose to hide here. She needed a shower to get rid of her frustration too. So, thinking off reality, that's what she did.

Her eyes fell on a shirtless Roman. She's never been interested in the scene before her but it was also true that she always knew Roman was big but never thought he'd be so toned and then there were his tattoos. She winced innerly as she thought how painful it might be to get all those intricate tattoos done.

'You have showers in your locker room too.. I hope you know that.' Roman said scoffing, initiating the conversation.

Bayley's teeth gritted. All she saw was mock as she caught Roman's eyes on her abdominal marking. He was one of the biggest reason of her circumstance and it was for him that she couldn't even go to the locker room.

'And I don't want to talk to you. I hope you know that.' she said gaining some courage looking straight into Roman's eyes.

Roman was pretty amazed by her voice. He knew she was broken but she proved she had things left in her. He smirked.

'Oh really?' he asked raising an eyebrow. He knew Bayley had upper limits and there was no way she could cross that. 'Love the post-loss attitude.' he said walking closer.

Bayley's teeth gritted on his cockiness. She knew how happy he was on her status. She could see it in his eyes. Her blood boiled and for once she realized she has almost nothing to lose to him.

'That's right Roman.' she took his name with a mock. 'And no matter how deep you try to bury me, I'll always be proud of that whatever I did, I did it myself...without being anyone's bitch.' she eyed him hard at the last part.

Roman was taken aback by her comment. But, he was angry too. First of all, he never thought of burying anyone. All he thought was Bayley didn't deserve a push and then, what did he mean by being anyone's bitch.

'Watch your tongue little girl. You don't know who you're talking to and what you're talking either.' he said in a serious tone now.

It was bayley's turn to scoff. 'You're wrong. I know exactly who I'm talking to and I'm talking about. I'm talking to a manipulative jerk who abuses his power to give chances only to being who agrees to be his bitch and that's no wonder how your _close friends_..' she quoted with her fingers Sasha and Alexa are getting the title shots while I am here getting humiliated like a crap.' she burst. '..and if you think this little thing..' she pointed towards her stomach.. 'ensures your victory, you're wrong. You lost big dog because deep down inside you'll always know that there was someone who didn't succumb to you.' she shouted letting all her aggressions out.

Roman's fists clutched. This girl was talking nonsense. He never even invested a minute of his life on her, let alone celebrating his victory on her small loss. And Sasha was his good friend and a married woman. Alexa was a sweet girl who just came twice or thrice to learn few moves from him. Besides, he's never slept with any other woman post his marriage. How could Bayley accuse him of something like that?

'Now, if you're done, move from the door. I need to go.' Bayley said squeezing the water off her wet hairs. Before Roman could answer, she walked ahead, pushing him a little and attempted to pull the door open but just as she did, there was a grab on her wrist pulling her off her balance and within a split second she was pushed against the sink roughly as Roman's hands blocked her from both sides.

Her surprised eyes fell on his intense ones breathing hard angrily.

'What the hell is this?' she shouted trying to get away but Roman's hands were too tight on the sink and his hard body pressed onto her even more.

'Hushhh.. Not a single word.' Roman said pressing his finger on her lips. 'You've said enough Pamela.' he addressed her by her real name '... and I guess you need to learn a lesson for that.' Roman said with dark eyes.

Bayley's heart jumped as Roman held her hands to the sink tightly. 'Before you come to any conclusion..' he gritted his teeth. 'You must know three things.. First, you aren't even close to my level that I could even boast of that mythical victory over you. Second, I think you are too irrelevant and poor contributor to the company pay a bet on your push or burial. And third and the most important,.. ' he gritted his teeth. 'I've never ever thought of making any woman in the business my bitch..' he said jerking her roughly to the edge of the sink. '..yet..' he added in a whisper looking at her head to the toe.

Bayley barely managed to stand on her feet on the major impact. Her drenched skin was already red in the places where Roman gripped and it pained too. She held her hands tight. She couldn't believe Roman just said. After a lot of thought she decided to ignore the last words and that weird look Roman gave her, primarily because she was too scared and uncomfortable to address the issue.

But, she was too irrelevant and poor contributor to the company pay a bet on your push or burial! How could he even say that?

Roman had a proud smile as he picked his T shirt thinking he's got to Bayley's upper limit. But, little did he knew he's just pushed it himself.

'So, now I got to learn about my relevance and contribution from someone who took wrestling as a second option only after being kicked out of football?' Bayley couldn't hold the grudge anymore and her mocking tone proved that too well.

Roman's jaw clenched as he threw his TV shirt and grabbed hold of Bayley's throat in a second.

He didn't expect her to say a word after what he said but she defied his perceptions getting him angrier. The last thing she wanted was to punch her pretty face and show this girl what he's got but that won't be too wise to do in this washroom.

An innerly mortified Bayley coughed within his grip but maintained the eyelock all through the strangulation. 'Let me go big dog. You know very well I'm right.' she spoke struggling to breath.

'You have no idea little girl.' he hissed. 'You've taken this too far now and I'm afraid I just can't let you go.' he whispered through his teeth.

Bayley coughed more. Her face was getting red and the wet skin was doing no help. 'You dare compare my power and charisma with your little running-diving-dodging shit. I've always been the best where I went and there's a damn reason for this. As for you..' Roman's eyes traveled down from her face to all over her wet body and back to her face as he released the hold off her neck. 'You're no match to the grappling movesets of Charlotte or Sasha or even the mic skills and stage presence of Alexa. You're just someone needed to fill in. Someone who's weak, usable and would succumb to any situation she's in.' Roman said the last part in a whisper as his hand traveled down to her stomach and he traced the big faint 'R' softly with his fingers.

His touch made Bayley shiver. 'You... You're wrong.' she said but Roman smirked. 'Am I?' he smirked running his fingers in pattern over the 'R'.

Bayley didn't know when she started breathing fast. 'See, you're succumbing to my mere fingers on your body.' Roman said as Bayley bit her lip hard not to react to the strange sensation the Samoan's fingers were giving her. '...as if I..or this 'R' owns you already.' he said running his fingers in the way he knew would work.

Bayley closed her eyes. Roman's shirtless body was pressed against her. There was warmth radiating off his body, a sheer contrast to herself. She had goosebumps on her body. She knew she wasn't feeling the way she should about this and she was feeling something she shouldn't. She heard a faint chuckle as she felt Roman's hand cupping a side of her face.

She gasped opening her eyes as Roman ran his fingers over her face softly brushing her wet hairs behind her ear. 'Such an easy going bitch, aren't you?' he said with a strange mock of victory.

Bayley's heart jumped and she realized what was just going on. No. She can't give in like this.

Bayley gathered the courage and without a second thought pushed Roman hard and if that wasn't surprising enough, her hand was soon in air and with a great force, she slapped his face.

Roman was shocked. Humiliation and rage got into his nerves and he brushed his hairs off his face giving Bayley a glare she'd never forget.

'Better try to know people more before you assume.' Bayley threatened him. She was proud of her act but little did she knew that wasn't the last word. Just as she was about to leave, something stopped her.

Roman chuckled hard, making her surprised. 'Wow! I'm impressed Pamela.' he said. 'He slap so hard despite being a cheap doll.' he said.

Bayley threw him a glare. 'Do you want one more?' she asked.

Roman smirked. 'No sweat heart. Bit, it's you who deserve a punishment.' he said as his eyes went darker.

Bayley's eyes widened.

'What are..' before she could ask she was turned around in a jiffy and now she was faced towards the mirror with Roman roughly yanking her arms behind her back.

She winced in pain. 'Aahh...'

'That hurts, doesn't it?' Roman asked leaning to her ears sending chills. 'But, what Daddy's thought as your punishment is much better.. bubblebutt.' he said as his hands cupped her ass slightly striking it.

Bayley's heart jumped. No. He can't just touch her like that.

'Let me go Roman.' she said gritting her teeth trying to free her arms but in vain.

'Hush... No words.' he stroke her ass and before she knew.

Slap..

'Ahh..' she cried. There was shock and humiliation both. 'What are you doing?'

'Teaching you a lesson.' Roman scoffed. His hand moved to the elastic of her bottom gear softly tracing the band.

'Please don't..' Bayley almost pleaded now.

'Could've thought that before you ran your mouth on Daddy baby girl.' Roman said nibbling her earlobe making her moan.. Wait what?

Roman smiled and bent her down to the sink by her hairs. He pulled her pants down revealing her big round assets that most men in wwe crave to touch.

Roman's eyes were glued. How could they be so damn perfect. He ran his fingers over them and they wiggled.

'Roman I beg you...'

'Just shut up..' Roman growled putting her head further down and then..

Slap

Slap

Slap

Slap

Slap

Slap

Slap

And with each slap, he made sure to hook his hand in a way that his fingers could slap against her pussy too.

Slap

Slap

Her ass cheeks were getting red. Bayley's heart was now pounding but what she felt was not fear or hatred but the sensation she got was even more scary than that.

He slapped her ass again and this time Bayley couldn't help but moan.

Roman's hand stopped abruptly. 'Woah! Someone's enjoying this, eh?!' he asked with a smirk.

Humiliation swallowed Bayley. 'No way!' she said with gritting teeth less on anger and more to hide the sensation.

'Let's check, shall we?' Roman scoffed and soon, her panties were pulled down getting her naked from the bottom.

Bayley screamed in anger. 'You're a jerk who...ahhh...' she couldn't hold it any longer as she felt Roman's fingers slid inside her dripping wetness.

'Mhm... So wet and still say you hate me miss easygoing?' Roman mocked as his fingers ran in, slowly brushing against her clit.

'Owahhh...' Bayley moaned.

Roman rubbed her clit fast with a smirk of pride. He still can't believe he's touching a women who's not his wife but something felt so satisfying about it. He inserted one more finger alongside the thumb.

Bayley screamed jumping off her feet as Roman's thumb danced on her clit while the other two fingers went to her entrance.

'Please don't do it.' she begged. 'No one has ever touched me except for Aaron.' she said suddenly remembering her first and only boyfriend. But, what that did was make Roman more determined.

'Let's see who makes you come faster than.' he said leaving Bayley's trapped arms and cupping her breasts over her gear with the same.

Bayley moaned. She felt the roughness of the Samoan as he inserted three fingers inside her.

'Damn! So fucking tight!' he hissed getting deeper.

Bayley had tears in her eyes now but that wasn't due to her sadness. The pain inflicted was too much to handle.

'Doesn't your Aaron stretch you out with his fingers often?' he asked Bayley.

Bayley was now too weak standing only by the support of Roman's fingers inside her. 'N... No..' was all she could moan.

Roman smirked. 'Don't worry. Daddy will stretch you out so good that you're not gonna need anything more after that.' he whispered.

Roman's fingers dug deeper, sliding in and out of her tightness. Everytime, he went in, he went two inches deeper.

'Ahhh... Roman please...'Bayley moaned leaning down to the sink.

'Please what? Make you cum? Is that what you want baby girl? Daddy making you cum all over in this crew's washroom?' Roman whispered brushing his own lips against her cheek.

Bayley moaned. 'Ahhh... Ahhh..'

Roman soon reached her spot and targeted it like never before all the time playing with her clit.

'I'm.. Ahh...' Bayley couldn't say it. But, Roman knew. 'Oh my God...' she screamed leaning her paralyzed back against Roman when she exploded in his hands.

Roman watched as she came all over his hands. Her face in the mirror said she was at the utmost peak. Bayley had her eyes closed as Roman withdrew his fingers off her heat sucking onto two of his fingers that tasted of her.

'See now I have proof too little girl.' his voice made Bayley open her eyes. 'You just came on the fingers of the person you claim to hate. You are vulnerable, you succumb, you are easy going.' he spat.

Bayley was too weak to respond. 'But, the one thing I know is...' he whispered in her ear. 'You taste better than my wife.' he said pulling down a towel and wrapping it around her.

'Now go fuck off before someone sees you this way.' he instructed before picking his TV shirt up, putting it on and walking out of the washroom leaving Bayley panting and trying to process what just happened.

*_*To be continued*_

_**I know this is a weird ship**_

_**But, I've always wondered if Roman and Bayley didn't get along considering few circumstances between them**_

_**Anyway, did you enjoy the story?**_

_**I'm gonna continue the next part one of the upcoming chapters **_


	3. 3 Bray Wyatt and Michelle McCool

**_Bray Wyatt and Michelle McCool_**

Michelle had been married to The Undertaker for 4 years now. She knew that her 52 years old husband loved her and left his ex-wife for her. Michelle had been retired from wwe 2 years now. She was acting a cool housewife in his house managing his spaces, his kitchen, his garden, his bank accounts, his car everything while at night she tries to manage him in his bedroom. Michelle would be 33 in few days and she hopes Mark has planned something awesome for her and no, by something, she doesn't mean any gloss wrapped gift box with teddies and flowers neither does she want more diamond earrings to her box. She wants something more. Love encompassed by bodily pleasure which she longed for quite sometime now. Yes, her sex life hasn't been that great with her 52 years old mate. With age, Taker has lost his charms of getting a girl scream his name louder in every two seconds, neither were his thrusts more generative. Michelle and Mark haven't reached their peaks since ten months now. She took him to various experts, but age won't pause, right! Thus, she made her sexy little fingers her best friend in need. But, frustration continued to lurk over her body.

_Michelle's P-O-V_

Like all other days, I kept myself busy in washing the dishes in the sink. I know Mark has a lot of people to do that for him but I hate sitting idle to say the least. Moreover, today I got a call from one of my good friends and former wwe diva Mickie James. She was expecting her first child with her fiance Magnus. Wow! Lucky girl. Don't know if I could ever enjoy motherhood in my life.

I gasped as I felt a pair of big hands around my waist from backside.

'Ugh! Mark! You actually scared me!' I complained to my husband who went on to kiss and nibble my neck sofly within his smirk.

'You know what Chelle, I love to scare you baby.' he said, turning me around by my waist and pecking my lips.

I smiled.

'You sure do, deadman.' I said.

He did his little scary eye rolls and I chuckled. He joined too.

'By the way, Chelle! I've a good news for you.' He said. I raised my eyebrows. 'We are getting a new paying guest in our house.'

What! Paying guest! Why? Why does he want to ruin our privacy?

'Mark! Did you confirm it?' I asked. He nodded.

'For God's sake, you could have at least consulted me!' I said annoyed. 'I mean Paying guests! Disgusting!'

'C'mon babe!' Mark said cupping my face with his hands. 'I thought you would get a company too since you stay indoors alone all day especially when he is also from wwe!' Mark announced.

'wwe! Who?' I asked.

'Well..Bray Wyatt!' he said. He's relatively new but you might have seen him once or twice. He would be here just for a month till he chooses to buy his own house in the city.' Mark said.

'One month! Cool!' I said angrily walking to my room.

_One Week Later_

'Baby! Bray's already here. You can have your shower later.' Mark said urging me to meet the paying guest who just arrived.

'But, I'm still in my bath robe!' I said.

'Doesn't matter. Its just a thing of 2 minutes. Please.' Mark requested and I sighed agreeing.

I walked down the stairs somehow managing to see theback of his head. He has got long shabby rusty hairs, I guess. Euww!

Mark took my hand and took me to face Bray.

Bray! The face looks kind of familiar! Have I met him before?

Mark snapped his fingers at me. 'Where were you Chelle?' he asked. 'Bray's asking for a handshake.' He said and I say that short and stout guy extending his hand towards me. He had a weird smirk on his face. I took the shake. His hands were icy cold and squeezed me tighter than usual. Suddenly, I felt him stroking his thumbs a little on the back of my hand. I gasped slightly at this and looked at him immediately. His eyes were on me perhaps, trying to pierce through me. I clenched my eyebrows a little trying to seem annoyed. But, his smirk retained and I saw him eying me head to toe and then his eyes landing on the knots tying my robe to my body.

What a pervert! Isn't he scared that I'm the wife of The Undertaker?

'Let's loosen it up Mrs. Calaway..' Bray said in his husky voice, still looking at the knot. I froze. What does he mean? I looked at him blank and blinked. Did he just asked me to unknot my robe in front of my husband? No. he can't.

'..the handshake..' he pointed. Oh! I released it immediately. And he chuckled. An eerie, spooky laugh! Did I hear this before?

'I..I got to go.' I said turning to Mark and ran upstairs. Subconsciously, I eyed Bray through the corners of my eyes. He was talking to Mark, kind of measuring the stairs I climb. Can't believe he is going to be here for one month!

The water dripped down my 32-22-32 body. I sighed in peace. Suddenly, I heard a sound, a strange sound. A click! A sort of …my thoughts stopped as I felt a flash shot spark on my body. What! Somebody's taking photos! Of me naked in a shower! Fuck! I left the door open!

'Mark! Is that you?' I shouted. 'Mark!'

No response. I quickly put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. No one was seen. I sat on the bed tensed for 10 minutes. The door opened and I saw Mark entering.

'Hey babe. You look tensed!' he asked walking to me.

'Well Mark..where did you go?' I said standing up to face him.

'I had to go to the store as soon as you went upstairs.' He said.

'Does that mean you didn't walk up until now?' I asked frowning my eyes.

'No. But, why Chelle?' he asked concerned.

This means there was someone who walked to my room , peeped through the bathroom door, saw me having a shower and even clicked pictures and that person was definitely not my husband. My heart sped up as I thought. Should ai tell Mark about it? No. Not yet.

'Nothing babe. I was just worried for you.' I said kissing his lips.

_3 Days later_

We were having our dinner together. Me, Mark and Bray. From the incident in the morning, my head has not been in its place. Could it be Bray? But that's too much of the audacity for his first day in his house. I sat by Mark's side while Bray sat across us.

'So, Bray you always wanted to be a wrestler, huh?' Mark asked and Bray just smirked.

'I like your new gimmick though, its way better than your previous Husky Harris.' Mark said. Husky Harris! I think I've heard this name before. Where?

'I agree but Husky Harris definitely has some hot memories.' He said folled by his spooky laugh. I closed my eyes and then, my memory spoke.

NXT Season 2. Lay-Cool. Their rookie Kaval, the nerd. Layla and I used to make fun of him so much and then one day backstage, I was talking to Cody Rhodes and there came his rookie..Husky Harris. Nerdy, shabby appearance, fat as a football. Then one day, he started talking to me. I felt annoyed. Then came that day, as I was leaving Harris grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me closer to him. The same smirk! Our bodies brushed and he tried to kiss me. I slapped his face threatening him of his job. I walked away but as I walked I saw him smirk, licking his lips.

Terror came over my face. He is here. Is he still after me? And that's why the handshake and…the snaps in the bathroom. Oh no! I've to tell Mark.

'Chelle baby you're okay?' Mark asked placing his hand over my shoulder.

I nodded lightly.

'What's wrong? You seemed so lost!' Mark asked.

'May be she just remembered an old acquaintance.' Bray said with a smile.

I knew he got that I got it and that scared me too. But, he's just a paying guest. I can kick him out of my house anytime I like.

A ticklish sensation came over my toes. I gasped but then it slid up to my knees, folding my knee length dress up. I looked down the table in shock and saw Bray's foot on my knees. I gave him a look of annoyance but his foot only climbed up to my thighs. My body was ice cold. Should I tell Mark? It went further up as if his legs were now straightly horizontal tracing my inner thighs.

'Ahh!' I gasped loudly as Mark turned. The sensation went off and I felt kind of missing it. Why?

'You're okay Chell?' Mark asked. I nodded and he pulled me into a passionate kiss in front of Bray who eyed us licking his spoon.

_The Next Day_

'Bye hun!' I waved my hand one last time as Mark walked out of the door for his office. He works for some private media associations related to the backstage operation of wwe. His car started as just like every day, I felt myself ready for the ocean of loneliness. I sighed walking to the living room. I wanted to watch Tv. But, just as I went there, I saw Bray already watching something. Ugh! This Paying guest!

I went there slowly to take the remote and go for some cookery shows. But, just as I was about to grab it, Bray snatched it away. I looked at him with displeasure while he just smirked.

'Bray! I have a show starting in few moments. So, would you mind..' I said firmly extending my hand for the remote. Bray looked at me.

'Well. You must've seen I had been watching something too. Shouldn't you respect that?' he asked making a puppy dog face.

'No. It's my house and what I say happens.' I said trying to grab the remote from his hand but I slipped and fell on the sofa on which Bray was sitting such that I settled on Bray's lap. I quickly straightened up trying to stand but I felt Bray trying to grab my waist making me sit on his lap.

'What the heck..' I said looking at him, gritting my teeth. He chuckled. His breathe very near to my face and ears, creating goosebumps.

'Oh Michelle baby..you did it on purpose, didn't you?' he said in his spooky voice. I could feel his shabby beards touching my cheeks. That's aweful.

'No you dickhead! I or any women would never want to get near you on purpose.' I hissed.

I felt Bray pulling me a little more closer such that I was sitting perfectly on his lap. I struggled to escape but in vain!

'Is it? Then what stopped you from not complaining to your husband about me last night while we had dinner?' he said brushing his face a.k.a beards on my cheek. That was rough! But, he was right. I should've told Mark.

'Don't tell me you liked it?' he said hovering his hands from my shoulders to hands and the sides of my body. I breathed heavily not knowing what to do. '..like the one you're liking now.' He said placing his right hand on my right breast over my dress, massaging the spot softly before pniching my nipple.

'Ahh!' I gasped and moaned and he chuckled. What's wrong with me? Am I liking it?

'Ahh Michelle! The girl who ignored me two years ago is now craving for my touch!' he said. That's when it struck me and I quickly shoved his hands off trying to stand but just as I did, he managed to grab a hold of the waist band of my pants. I froze as I felt his cold touch on my waist and even on my butts to some extent. I looked at him angrily.

But, I felt my pants loosening and sliding down gradually meaning he was trying to pull it down.

'You're crossing the line Bray.' I said. He smirked.

'Sit here and I won't do a thing.' He said pointing to the seat beside. 'Fine!' I muttered angrily and sat beside him. He was watching the 2005 movie _Lie with me_ . Wow..sex scenes through away…masturbation, sex, anal…more masturbation, fingering, oral,..wah!..so damn hot. I couldn't take it anymore and I knew things were already moistened below. I must be damn wet. I saw Bray looking through the corners of his eyes. I crossed my legs in discomfort. I can't let him know my body phenomenon. But, then I followed his gaze which landed on my 32B breasts and..my nipples were visibly pricked hard. I saw a mischievous smile his face and his eyes landed a bit below. He was looking between the cross of my legs. Slowly, he moved his hands on my thighs and started tracing it up. I wanted to shove it off but at the moment, it feels so damn good! His hands tried to invade and break the cross of my legs and I breathed heavily. My legs opened and parted a bit and I felt his cold touch on my inner thighs slowly aiming my heat. Yes…I am feeling good but for fuck's sake, it's Bray, not Mark and he is our fucking annoying perverted paying guest. Realization took over me and I quickly shoved his hands away. Bray looked at me in disbelief. I gave him an angry look and got up the sofa and started walking up towards my bedroom. Something in me wanted Bray to stop me, apologize or even grab my wrists…_fucking no_..!

I walked into my bedroom and laid on my king size bed on my back. The scenes from the movie still played with my head and what happened after that charged me even more. My pussy throbbed to be touched. I could not take it anymore. Slowly I slid a hand into my pants, slowly doing the thongs aside and slid in a finger into the folds. Ahh! I was dripping wet! I started circling the mound and it was sheer ecstasy. I then went on to rub my clit, carefully parting the pussy lips with the other hand. I started rubbing my fingers in a to and fro motion faster.

'Ahhhmmmmmmmm..' I moaned.

I remembered the way the girl's clit was craftedly fingered by her lover inside her panties.

'Hmmmmnnnnmmmm…nmmmmnnmm.' I moaned. I remembered the girl laying on bed naked and the guy eating her out like an animal. And then there was Bray pulling me tightly on his lap, caressing my thighs and his fingers were inches away from my pussy. I moaned again.

I imagined how it would feel to be fingered by his big fat fingers and being eaten by him.

'Uhhhmmmmmmmmm.' I moaned louder imagining how his beards would be bathed with my juices.

'Hmmmmmmmmmm …..mmmmmmmmmmmmnnnmmm' I came on own fingers. My eyes closed and my ears..heard a snap again, a click. Somebody took my photo again..playing with myself. I sat up quickly trying to catch a glimpse. The door was open and I saw nobody. Was it Bray? Oh no! That would turn as horrible!

_2 days later (night time)_

'Oh baby I love you so much..and it's your birthday in two days. What do you want as a gift this time?' Mark said fondling my breasts after our not-so-exciting sex session. I turned to face him.

'Don't you know what I want?' I said blushing, tracing the collarbones of my husband with my fingers.

Mark's face faded for he knew what I meant. Yes. I wanted a child from him but no matter how hard and long we try, nothing happened in these years. I was gradually getting depressed when I saw Trish, Mickie and Jackie walking, lapping and laughing at their children.

'Don't worrry babe..you'll be a mother soon, I promise.' Mark said tracing my cheeks with his thumb. I nodded. Mark held my body tight and I rolled on to his chest. We drifted to sleep soon.

_The Next Night_

'C'mon Chelle! That guy is our paying guest. You must give him a call before we have our dinner.' Mark said annoying me.

'Fine!' I said angrily getting off the table and walking towards Bray's room. As I neared, I heard groans. I placed my ear on the door. Yes, it's him. He's groaning. Why? I slowly pushed the door to see it was open. I peeped a little and the sight made my eyes jump of my sockets. Six feet from me, there was him, lying on the couch, eyes closed playing with his dick. I don't know why the disgust and shock made me more curious. I walked over and saw..Oh no! My photos.. almost all naked… bathing, changing and playing with myself… I wanted to gasp as the heat felt my body and I put my hand on my face. He let one more loud groan and that's when I saw his big, fat 8 inches manhood release it on one of my pics. I walked back to the door as I saw him slowly clean the cum off his cock and smearing it over my breast in the photo where I was having a shower. He's fingers moved in circles all over my breasts. He then picked the one where I was masturbating. I was shocked to see a clear view of my vagina in the photo. He brought it nearer to his face and gave the photo a good lick, just where my vagina was. He took his cream and massaged it all over that area and gave his trademark spooky laughter. I was so scared but turned on at the same time. I quickly ran away busting the door in the process. Fuck! I hope he hasn't seen me!

_A week later_

Mark had to go out for a meeting. I didn't care if Bray had taken the lunch or not. I was just so starving! I quickly opened the shelf and took out my vibrator. I know I can never get pregnant this way but still, I want it inside. I powered it on. Works good. I laid down on the sofa and took of my pants. I pulled out the panties out of the way and positioned myself comfortably just in a tank top. Cool! I spread my legs wide and put a finger inside my already wet cunt. I remembered the way Bray handled himself, his big fat tool, jerked and swayed. Damn! I quickly put the vibrator inside me and sheer pleasure struck me. I closed my eyes and imagined Bray's juices all over my face, my naked body in the shower, my breasts, my stomach, my…ouch! I'm coming.

'Braaaaaaaay..' I moaned and that was it. CLICK! I heard a sound. Though, I didn't want to, I lifted my head to see the most terrifying thing in the world. Bray Wyatt standing in the door, a wild smirk on his face as his fingers buttoned the camera. Oh no! I was caught! He took a picture of it. Quickly, I sat up trying to pull my short top down as much as I could though that didn't help. Bray's eyes were searching the gaps anyway.

'Wh..What are you doing here?' I faked anger switching off the vibrator.

'Just watching you live your best fantasy.' He smirked. Oh man! My cheeks flushed. I must be so red by now.

'But let me tell you something lady..' Bray walked towards the sofa making me more conscious of myself. He looked at the vibrator, still in my hand.

'…that thing is only a little help.' He said pointing to it and snatched it away from my hand. Before I could complain, he took the edge near his mouth and gave it a long lick. I gasped as I saw it. Did he just taste me? One more lick and he shoved the whole thing inside his mouth sucking it like a lollipop. He smirked at me taking it out. He gave it back to me and leaned forward.

'And trust me..it can never say how sweet you are!' he said throwing a wink making me frown. He gave my pussy one more stare and walked out of the room making me wetter.

This thing with Bray was getting odder. What if he leaks one of those photos online or show them to Mark? Geez..that would be embarrassing. Moreover, they already mock me since I didn't become a mother yet. Now, just imagine how things would turn out if Bray does something with those? Moreover, I'll'be 32 tomorrow. I doubt if Mark even remembers. Last time he forgot and promised to make it memorable next time. I sighed.

_That night_

'So, no girlfriend for Mr. Wyatt?' Mark asked Bray in the dinner table as they dined with few other of Mark's friends like Glenn Jacobs better known as Kane with his wife Crystal, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland better known as Edge and his fiancee Beth. Beth was expecting a child too and Adam was all too conscious about her. I chuckled drily serving the food to the people who remembered to wish me few hours before the clock struck midnight.

'Hey Chelle!' Why don't you sit with us too?' Glenn asked. He was like a caring brother for me.

'Yes, it looks odd as we eat and you stand.' Said Beth.

'Yeah..c'mon Chelle..have a seat.' Mark said pointing to the one beside Bray. The fact was that Mark, Adam, Glenn and Beth all sat so congusted in one side of the table. Randy sat near Bray on the other side, though quite far. Reluctantly, I took the seat beside Bray who gave me a mischievous smirk as I sat.

'Hey Chelle! Did I tell you look gorgeous in that dress.' Crystal complimented.

'Hmm..I was thinking the same.' Mark said throwing me a wink and Glenn cleared his voice.

'I guess the making of The Undertaker Junior starts right tonight.' Joked Randy and all laughed. I smiled too. I hope so.

By the way, I wore a green low cut floral almost transparent (except the important parts) outfit ending in my thighs. I wore no bra or panty to fit the dress well.

'Now cheers for my lady love who would be turning 32 in few hours. Baby I love you.' Mark said raising a toast.

'Cheers!' All said in unison lifting their glasses and drank to my life. I felt so happy. Also the dinner I made was awesome. Damn! I feel so proud. Suddenly, I felt something cold very close to my skin. I looked around and somehow held a gasp as I saw Bray's hand slowly inching to the end of my outfit. _Stop_ was what I wanted to say but gave him a death glare instead. I don't want a scene here.

He smiled wide and his fingers tugged and played with the hem of my dress.

'Ouch!' I said but not loud enough to make someone hear as I felt Bray's fingrs touching my thighs. They were so crafty, I guess. Slowly, they traced and drew patters on my thighs. I held my breath and looked blank at my plate. What was he doing?

'Let's please the birthday girl today.' Bray said to all with a sinister laugh.

Everyone looked in shock.

'…and end whatever food she has.' Bray ended and all burst out laughing. I panicked hard. Bray's fingers circled around my inner thighs and then, I felt him getting near my warmth. Oh shit! I want to moan already. That's when his hands started touching it. I parted my legs in pleasure as his fingers traced the vaginal lips.

'Uhhhhmmm.' I whimpered and gulped some water quickly. I wonder how Bray continued eating with his right hand while doing this with his left. _Stop and get in_….was all I wanted to tell Bray but instead just gave him a lust fed hungry look. He smiled and slipped his finger inside, slowly tracing the vaginal walls. He traced his fingers over my clit. I held the gasp. One more of his fingers joined and started rubbing my pussy as fast as they could. Shit! I can't hold it longer. Bray's fingers now started circling around and teasing my clit and started drawing patterns in it. I've never felt so pleasured before and all of a sudden pinched my clit.

'Hmmmmmnnnmmmmm.' I moaned. Everyone looked but I started extending it to humming a tune.

'Wow! Humming…someone's in a romantic mood, huh!' Beth joked.

I smiled but Bray didn't stop. His hands moved deeper. I arched my back on the chair to give access. Shit! His fat fingers entered me. I bit my lip hard to suppress a moan. He dug deeper reaching the g-spot faster than any man ever did and then his fingers slid in and out with ease. Nope. I wasn't that lose but the thing was, I was too lubricated right now. I felt more fingers joining and I had to widen my legs a lot to give him the access, not knowing why I was doing it anyway. I was being a whore. I was cheating on Mark but I wanted it…so much..

Aaaaaaaah! I mentally shouted. I'm coming. I hid it but no use. All five fingers of Bray came to work and I succumbed. I came all over his hands. Sweat was all over my face.

'Chelle, you're okay?' Mark asked. I was not in a position to respond.

'I guess the curry was too hot and spicy.' Randy said. They laughed. Bray chuckled too.

'But what I got was too sweet to handle.' Bray said licking his left hand and fingers like a wild beast.

Beth and Crystal gave a 'yukks' expression and others mocked him looking at one another. I gasped.

Only I knew what happened. I don't know how I managed to hide my chuckle.

'I'm done for the time Mark but your wife must know my hunger isn't over.' Bray said scoffing and walking out of the dining table giving me a glare. I closed my legs dripping juices.

'He's damn crazy.' Adam commented.

_The Same Night_

'Mhmmmmm.' I moaned as Mark's finger tips touched my nipples due to the sudden shift of our sleeping postures. The enchanting finger works that Bray gave me an hour ago turned me horny yet incomplete. I wanted something tonight.

'Hey baby, anything wrong?' Mark asked lifting his head with concern. Seriously, doesn't he understand anything?

'Ahmm…nothing..it's just..' I tugged my fingers around the nape of his shirt trying to give him a hint. He smirked, brushing a strand of my hair off my face. I laid my long legs over his thighs, tracing seductively.

'You naughty girl..' Mark said, looking at our legs and holding my chin. I gave him a sexy grin.

He chuckled dryly before it faded. Mark sighed.

'Oh Chelle! I'm really tired tonight. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow.' He said pecking my lips. The remaining beam on my face went off. That's what he had been telling me since…ever! My heart broke a little though I was least surprised. But, the tears in my eyes disobeyed me.

'It's okay.' I said faking a smile and turning my back to him.

'I knew you would understand.' He said. My tears flew very fast and I put my hands on my mouth, not to let him hear them. Soon I hear his snores. He didn't even care. But, what about me? I was a retired professional women wrestler leading a boring and lonely life. My husband barely touched me and when he did, it would be so cold that I wanted it to end.

I took a deep breath. A fresh air was needed. I sat up and tied my pink silk robe I planned specially for tonight. I walked to the terrace, my body leaned against the ralling. I closed my eyes and spread my hands apart. The air kissed my cheeks, drying my tears. It was so serene! I wanted to feel it more, everywhere. I untied the knots on my robes, slipped it off my hands and let it fall. I was now only in a pink bra and a lacy thong. Wow! It's awesome! I took a deep breath, perhaps, I would also exhale the sorrows of dissatisfaction tonight. But, then I heard something.

Click!

A snapshot! I quickly turned to see Bray, smirking devilishly as if he won half a billion dollars for catching a psychopath killer red-handed.

'What a view!' he said throwing me a wink, suddenly making me conscious of my wears. I tried to hide myself with my hands as Bray walked closer.

'Bray! What are you doing here?' I said trying to seem annoyed. Was I? Not at all.

Bray stood three inches away from me examining me head to toe. I was breathing harder than I thought. Suddenly, he lifted his hands up and put them on mine, shoving my hands of me.

'That's a beautiful creation of nature Michelle, why hide it from the admirers of art?' he said leaning close to my face. Heat flushed through my skin and I knew Bray was well aware of the redness of my cheeks with the lights flashing above us.

I looked up at him shyly as he lifted my chin with his thumb to make me look at his big, light brown spooky eyes. My heart was beating fast but Bray's smile lessened and he became serious.

'Were you crying?' he asked with a concerned face. Oh no! That's too private. He's not supposed to know that. I shoved his hand away.

'None of your business. You're a damn paying guest. So, pay and be a good guest.' I said sounding threatening. I looked away but could feel his eyeballs still resting on my face.

'Why are you not in the bed with Mark?' he asked. I rolled my eyes, not giving a damn.

'Did he say something?' he asked leaning more close. I backed away. My semi-naked body hitting the cool rallings now.

'N..No.. I just needed some fresh air, that's it.' I said and tried to leave but Bray grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I gave him a surprised look. How dare he?

'Fresh air, huh..?' he said and chuckled like the crazy person he is.

'Let me go.' I said but his grip tightened. He stopped his laughter and looked at me now.

'No Michelle, you are special woman. You don't need fresh air. You need love.' He said inching his face towards me. I could feel his warm breath fanning my face. My heart was going through a roller coaster now.

'You need someone who could treat you well, worship you and your body.' He said brushing his body with mine. I could even feel his hardness on my thighs.

'You need to someone to make you feel better..' he said seizing his grip off my hand and placing it on the left of my semi-bare chest., '..here' he said pointing perhaps to my heart '… and there..', his hands dropped down suddenly pointing to my sex. How could he? Before I could retaliate, I realized how wet I was.

'Th..This is bullshit.' I said trying to move but stopped when I heard Bray calling my name.

'You don't believe how powerful you are kitten,' he said with a smirk. 'Look what you did to me.' He said pointing to his crotch. My jaw fell as I saw the biggest bulge in any men in the world. Did I do this to him?

Scared, I went to the living room. I took the red wine from the fridge and gulped some. I was still in my lingerie.

I went to the library, trying to distract myself from all the things happening in my life. Bray, Mark, motherhood everything. I started reading _The Secret_ , a book Mark gifted me on our first anniversary. 'The Law of Nature', 'Everything happen because you call for it', 'It's the buried desires that plays in your mind most of your day and once the law knows it, it starts giving you chances', 'it sends you agents of fulfilling your desire' .

My eyes widened reading it in my own context. My desires..what I crave for most hours in my day…the advent of the agent! Bray! I gasped innerly and closed the book. I quickly left the library. No, I can't let it happen. I can't give myself up to any damn fucking person like that. I'm the wife of the Undertaker for god sake. I should be proud of what I have.

But, are you Michelle? My mind asked me.

I walked to the dining to get some water from the fridge but damn, the darkness played me and I bumped hard into another body and something cool and creepy fell on me.

I tried to scream in shock but the person held me tight before I fell.

'Ahh..let me go..' I said trying to get out of his grip.

'Jeez, Michelle, relax! It's just me, Bray..' he spoke. I frowned and my heart paced immediately realizing how close he was to my semi naked body.

I moved away pushing his hands off. 'C..Couldn't you switch on the lights?' I said angrily marching to the switches. I only heard his creepy laugh in response.

'Aww! Was little Michelle scared?' Bray asked trying to get under my skin. I gritted my teeth, searching for a towel or something to cover myself up.

'Don't try covering Michelle. See how beautiful you look.' Bray said walking closer and making me feel something I didn't want to feel. '..how beautiful you look with that chocolate syrup running down your body..' he said in a husky voice as his eyes trailed near my stomach and I gasped realizing the cold syrup spilling into me when I bumped into Bray. Of course, the bottle in my hand confirmed it.

'What the…what did you do you..jerk?' I asked angrily trying to wipe it off but Bray caught a hold of my hands before I could. I gave him an angry look of disbelief. To which he just smirked.

'Let me help you clean it up..' he said in a whisper and before I knew, Bray was down on his knees.

I whimpered as I felt his fingers touch my bareness. 'Damn..that's so sweet..' Bray moaned getting the syrup off my abdomen to his mouth. '…especially coming from you..' he winked and before I knew his lips touched my abdomen.

'Ahhh…Bray..' I moaned as his lips swept the syrup kissing my skin. 'Mhhhmmmm…' he moaned as now his tongue coming into play as he swayed it over my abdomen slurping the chocolate syrup like a crazy person.

'Ahhh…st…stop…' I said trying to push him away but my knees were weak already and his madness became too tough to handle. He caught hold of my waist pulling my body closer to my mouth and started sucking on my skin. I moaned as his tongue played with my belly button.

'Bray…please…ahh…' I moaned trying to push him away and finally, he was able to detach, looking at my eyes, panting.

'You want to stop?' he asked with a look of disbelief.

I bit my lips avoiding all sensations. Those eyes, filled with lust were making me cum already. I panted biting my lips. 'No…Not here..' was all I said.

Bray's smile grew wide and I knew he caught the cue. 'As my queen wants..' he said and in a jiffy, he picked me up bridal style carrying me upstairs.

I didn't what I wanted, but I wanted it. My body was filled with lust as Bray carried my semi-naked form upstairs, touching me at all good places.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked. Bray smirked. 'You'll see..' he said.

Soon, my question got answered as Bray reached the terrace. The view was beautiful. Bray dropped me to my feet and I looked around feeling the cool air. It felt beautiful.

'Bray, this is…'

'I know. ' he cut me off placing his fingers on my lips. 'Just lay on your back.' He said..'…and I'll clean you up.' He said.

I frowned knowing that he had already cleaned me up. But, Bray just smirked as his hands went inside his pocket holding out the bottle of the chocolate syrup before my eyes.

My eyes widened. I was surprised in wonder and of course, aroused. I couldn't help but reciprocate the smirk on Bray's face with my own.

'Lay down.' He said and I bit my lip walking to the centre of the terrace laying on my back. Bray walked beside and sat on his knew carefully examining my form.

'Damn! Taker's one lucky guy!' he commented making my pussy throb.

And then, he did it, he opened the bottle and soon, I felt the cold sensation all over..poured on my chest, to my stomach, belly button and even down my legs. I moaned at the sensation.

Bray chuckled and the next thing I knew, he leaned down. His blew air from his mouth over my chest and scoffed. 'Your hard nipples say you would be equally wet down under.' He said. I blushed feeling the waves in my stomach.

Bray leaned further and gave a lick to my cleavage. I bit my lips hard. His tongue works were so better than Mark! He slurped over my breasts through my bra. I moaned.

'Should I get the traffic off, huh, Micheele?' he asked placing a strand of my hairs behind my ears.

'Yep. Take off everything that's a barrier.' I moaned through clenched teeth. Bray laughed spookily. 'Okay then…his hands reached behind my back and undid my bra. He pulled it hastily and threw it aside. I closed my eyes, my cheeks blushing as I imaged Bray's lustful eyes examining my twins. Soo, I felt his touch around my waist.

I shivered as his thick fingers pulled my thongs down my legs.

'Ahhh…Bray…' I moaned for no reason. More syrup was spilled on my naked form.

'That's the beauty I want.' Bray said. I opened my eyes and saw Bray leaning. He slurped the syrup off my collarbones. His tongue played around my neck. I moaned arching my back.

Bray went down licking the syrup off my chest. I hissed..'Oh Braaaaay..' as his lips hovered over my breasts tasting the freshly flown chocolate syrups.

Bray's hot breath was on my nipples and I felt him pinch it. 'Ahhh…' Bray chuckled. 'Let me take care of the twins too baby..' he said as he took a nipple in his mouth. 'mmmmhhhmmm…' I moaned grabbing his head closer to me.

He licked and sucked harder occasionally nibbling too. I moaned loud as I felt his hinds travel down in the process, down my abdomen and to my core..

'…mhm…so fucking wet..' he moaned switching to my other breasts.

He rubbed my clit and almost screamed. His mouth traveled down, locking his eyes with mine as he slurped the syrup from all over my body, his tongue not missing an inch. His tongue swirled into my belly button cleaning it all over.

'Brayyyy…' I moaned. He went down and kissed my pussy making me gasp. 'Bray pleaseee..' I moaned bucking my hips but to my disbelief he went further down licking the syrup off my thighs and inner thighs. His tongue travelled down my long legs to my toes, making me go nuts.

'Bray..please…I need you there..' I begged.

'Where? Here?' Bray scoffed kissing my inner thighs. I moaned. 'Or here?' he kissed the outer walls of my pussy, intentionally missing the target.

'Please…' I moaned.. Bray looked at me amused. 'Little did I knew you would be so horny..' he said. I didn't mind at all.

'Pleaseee Bray..just eat me already..' I begged. Bray chuckled. 'As you say..Mrs. Taker..' he mocked reminding me of my identity but this was too much and I didn't want to back out.

Bray stretched my legs apart and inhaled deeply. 'Damn…it smells great, with or without the syrup..' he said and then, I felt a long lick all over my vagina.

'Oh..Bray..' I said feeling like in cloud nine. Bray laughed and locked his eyes with me giving cat licks to my clit. 'Ahhhhhhh…' I moaned arching my back. Bray circled my clit craftily with his tongue and then his fingers came in. I squirmed as his thick fingers went in, searching for the spot.

'Fuck…Braaaay…' I screamed as he found it quickly again. His fingers fucked me fast as his tongue rummaged my clit getting me to ecstasy. I grabbed his shabby hairs tightly keeping his to myself.

His fingers had magic and before I knew I was at the verge of my orgasm. 'Bray…uhhhhh…' I came all over his fingers and tongue.

I was breathing fast and sweating heavily silencing the environment only containing the sounds of my pants and Bray slurping my pussy. Bray lifted his face and I saw his beards and lips glistened with my juices, the sight itself getting me to another orgasm.

Bray's eyes were now on mine as he leaned down. I gulped nervously and his thirsty lips claimed mine in no time. I moaned tasting myself in his lips. Bray deepened the kiss. Something about the kiss was so passionate that I returned it hard in no time. Bray's tongue sought entrance and I allowed him to get inside. He dominated me holding my slender form tight all though the kiss.

We broke the kiss seeking for air. Bray looked at me with his forehead on mine.. 'Are you ready?' he asked and I nodded.

Bray took off his shirt in no time. His chubby body was shockingly another turn on for me. His trousers went out next. Damn! He stood up and pulled his boxers down revealing his 7 inch hard manhood and damn! It was as thick as two bananas. I gasped trying to sit up.

He smirked sitting back on his knees. 'Like what you see?' he asked pointing down. I sat up licking my lips and with the next smirk, I grabbed his dick in my hand.

'Mhmmm…So, the thick rod is so hard for me, mhhhm?' I asked seductively pumping him. Bray groaned closing his eyes.

'Want any help with this?' I asked jerking it for him. Bray hissed closing his eyes as I kept jerking him fast. I knew, he was getting on his edge and I mischievously leaned, kissed the tip of his cock.

'Fuck!' Bray groaned and all of a sudden, his hands were on me and he pushed them off his dick.

'What the f..?' I asked surprised. Bray licked his lips panting and shook his head. 'No love, today, it's all about pleasuring you and worshiping you..' he said with dark eyes.

I frowned and soon Bray kissed me hard again pushing me down softly. 'So, you're pussy ready to take my rod?' he asked getting on top of me.

'More than ready my teddy bear..' I chuckled. Bray's eyes widened and it was sure that he never expected the nickname. He chuckled. 'I won't disappoint..' he said and positioned himself to my entrance.

I moaned as he slid himself inside with a tease. 'Fuck Braayyy… please..'

Bray chuckled getting in holding me closer. 'Fuck'..he moaned as his cock twitched touching my spot. 'Mhhhmmm…' I moaned.

He thrusted himself with a slight tease targeting my spot. 'Faster Bray..' I begged. Bray dug deeper, sliding in and out. 'Ahhhh..' I moaned as the thrusts increased the pace. My body shook at the impact as something started forming at the pit of my stomach. I never felt that with Mark or any other man foir god sake.

'Braaayy..' I screamed as he positioned one of my legs over his shoulder getting a better angle. 'Yes, baby, are you close..cum for me..' he said as he thrusted.

My system sprouted and I knew I can't take it anymore. 'Fuck Braay, I'm coming…' I shouted.

'Not now baby…we'll come together…' Bray said through his pants.' 'Aaah, I can't take it anymore..' I screamed as they gathered fast.

'Just a second…' Bray groaned. 'I'm close too..'

'Aaaaaaaahhhhh..' I screamed at the build up..

'Now..' Bray screamed at both of us came together.

'Aaaahhh..Bray…' I moaned holding him tight after the release. Bray was sweating. He pulled himself out slowly and cupped my face. 'Are you feeling any better, love?' he asked.

I smiled through my own pants. 'The best my teddy bear..' I pinch his cheeks and pecked his lips. 'It was my best birthday ever..' I confessed.

Bray chuckled. 'But, you're sure you want this to be a onetime thing?' he asked with a mischievous smirk laying beside me.

I smirked too pulling his chubby hands over my breasts. 'Mhmm..and how is the paying guest gonna manage the time?' I teased. Bray chuckled. 'Leave that to me and let me make you happy.' He said.

We spoke dirty for 30 more minutes and then, Bray carried my naked self to my bedroom. And yeah, he placed me beside Mark, without my husband even realizing. He kissed my lips before leaving. After many years, I slept in piece.

We continued our affair for three more weeks until Bray moved with his new friend and teammate Luke Harper, as instructed by the wwe management. We fucked in every style, everywhere, the terrace, the backseat of my car, me and Mark's bedroom, Bray's room, in the shower and the passion never lessened a bit. I even gave him a 20 minute long blowjob swallowing 3 orgasms, which I never did for anybody ever.

Quite honestly, I felt sad when Bray informed he was leaving. But, he was, after all, a paying guest and I don't want any bad for his career by him refusing wwe's instruction. Afterall, he thought only good about me. I watched his new gimmick and laughed at his weird segment with John Cena.

Mark had zero idea about all these. It has been a week since Bray left. We have had phone sex once a day as we promised and that itself was a great thing to make my life happy. I woke up in the morning with a spinning head. I ran to the toilet immediately and threw out.

_One Year Later_

I swung my little daughter Marianne in my arms as we stood backstage of Wrestlemania 31. Mark laced his boots as the big crowd chanted for the advent of their hero, The Undertaker for his match against Bray Wyatt.

Marianne held her tender hands smiling at Mark. Mark smiled kissing her knuckles. 'Don't worry princess, I'll be back soon. You and your mom and watch me there.' He said pointing to the Tv monitor. Mark pecked my lips. 'Good luck.' I smiled as he walked to the curtains. But, my heart jumped suddenly as I spotted someone else walk to us. Bray had a mischievous smile on his lips.

We haven't been talking since that day, the day I knew I had Marianne. Despite my passion and even _after knowing the truth_, I just didn't want to ruin my marriage.

'B..Bray..!' I said hesitating a little. He chuckled. 'Hello Michelle!' he said and immediately his eyes drifted to Marianne.

'Hello sweet angel..You're here to watch your Daddy fight?' he asked. Marianne turned to me instinctively seeing the unknown face. Little did she knew, my heartbeat was thousand times faster now and I was even more uncomfortable than she was. I held her tight and by Bray's expression, I knew he understood.

He chuckled spookily and stroke Marianne's cheek softly. 'Don't worry sweet angel. Daddy's gonna make you proud tonight.' He said sparing a last glance at me before throwing a wink. He walked away making my heart stop at the realization.

_The End_

_Hello Friends…. I know the story might seem quite taboo and even offensive to some readers but as they say, it's just imagination. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thank you AnonWrestlingfan101 for your request. I'm working on it. _


	4. Naomi and Carmella (Femslash)

**A/N: Hello friends**

**The following is my first ever femslash starring NaomiCarmella**

**And it is for _AnonWrestingfan101_**

**Sorry in advance for the probable follies**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been three weeks and five days. Naomi counted it good. Yes, it was from then that she felt it.

Somebody was following her or may be even stalking her. She could feel it in the arena, in her hotel room, everyday in the park when she goes for her morning yoga and even when she went out in a date with her beloved husband Jimmy last week.

But, enough was enough. It was their private hotel room for God sake and she was trying to have some intimate moments with her husband.

'Babe, you're fine?' Jimmy asked obviously not feeling someone pushing the door slightly and scanning eyes all over the king-size bed the couple laid in.

Naomi nodded. 'Yeah baby. I'm good. It's just that, I feel stressed. Can you just..uh.. forfeit this to tomorrow?' she asked Jimmy.

Jimmy, felt obviously disappointed. Him and Naomi didn't have sex for four fucking days and of course, Jimmy loved his wife..physphysically and mentally. And that was, perhaps, the reason, he just smiled at her kissing her forehead.

'As you say babe. I know you must be tired after that match with Mandy and Sonya.' he said like a considering husband.

'Thanks babe. Good night.' Naomi said pecking Jimmy's lips as she slid under the covers.

No. It wasn't that Naomi wasn't in mood for sex or something. She very much was. In fact, she was feeling so bad for Jimmy. Naomi didn't need the sleep bit she needed the time..to think, to act.

This all started since the night she first entered to perform as a tag team with Carmella in the fatal four way tag team match at Smackdown on the way to the inaugural women's tag team championship at Elimination Chamber. She remembered having so much fun that day. Carmella was an amazing girl. Despite knowing of her confident attitude, Naomi actually found the first ever Miss money in the bank to be a very shy person.

Carmella was as flexible as her but she still has thought Naomi was better with the splits. She even asked Naomi to show her her special techniques. How could she twerk so perfectly and how was she so fast at every part of her body.. Carmella's appreciation made Naomi proud and with the advancement towards the elimination chamber, the two girls became best of friends. Carmella was still a little shy though, Naomi thought.

As Naomi smiled remembering the night, she remembered the reason her mind actually drifted there. Jimmy was hanging out with his twin Jey that night. So, Naomi was alone. It was hot. So, after having a very light refreshment, she stripped naked, and slid into her bed under the covers in the hotel room, soon drifting to asleep.

It was two hours later that she felt it...she felt colder and she felt someone staring. Jimmy was back was all she thought. But, a minute later, her eyes opened feeling the door being closed so softly. The ebony beauty was surprised to find herself alone with her covers fallen on the floor leaving her lying naked on the bed.

Was someone here? She called Jimmy to confirm who said he was sorry for being late and would be there in thirty minutes. It wasn't him, after all!

Being the strong woman she was, she didn't feel the need to bother her husband about this or the small pendant she found in a gift wrap on the seat of her and Carmella's rental car that day. She didn't tell him about the strange vibe she got every time she stretched in the park or even being watched as she changed to her ring gear last week at the Elimination Chamber.

She even felt watched when Jimmy took her to a date last week. Every time the two made out, she felt eyes on them. If that wasn't it, there was a bottle of champagne on her name. Jimmy laughed it off, thinking it was some crazy fan but Naomi doubted. She knew, things had a connection and a fan could never locate her in her locker room, right?

Naomi tossed around in the bed thinking of people that could potentially be present in all those occasions. She also realized that she felt nothing of such when the times the spent in Pensacola in these weeks. So, home was definitely safe and everything pointed to work.

She looked at Jimmy sleeping soundly. Naomi smiled running her slender fingers over his face.

_The Next Day _

Naomi ran faster in the treadmill, as fast as she could. The message was still in her head. Something she saw as soon as she woke up from her bed.

_Unknown: Your butt looked too sexy in that neon thong. _

It was written about last night, when she and Jimmy were about to have sex.

Naomi sat frustrated on the bench as she finished off the treadmill.

'Trin.. Hey!' she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Nattie.

The too have been friends since long and they mostly bonded through the Total Divas.

Naomi looked at Nattie nonchalantly. 'Hey!'

'You're okay?' Nattie asked. 'You seem a little distracted today. Anything wrong?' the Canadian asked.

Naomi sighed. 'I don't know Nattie. Have you ever been a victim of creepy stalking?' she asked almost scoffing to herself.

'Stalking!' Nattie exclaimed widening her eyes in shock. 'You're being stalked!' she said rather loudly.

'Hushh..' Naomi silenced her friend. 'Well, kind off..' Naomi admitted to the blonde.

'Oh my God! Who is it? If it's a crazy fan, I don't think you should sit idle. You should tell the cops and..'

'Chill Nattie.. Damn! Just listen to me.. It's not a fan. It's perhaps someone from work.' she said.

'Work! Oh my God! I swear if it's Dolph, I'm gonna kill him. He goes to every different girl with every new strategy..!' Nattie said.

Naomi rolled her eyes. 'Ugh! Nattie, let's not just blame someone and wait for evidences..' she said acting like the strong and matured woman she was.

'Uhh.. Nattie, do you know this number?' Naomi suddenly thought it was a cool idea to seek Nattie's help. The Canadian knew everyone in the entire roaster.

'Eww! Did he send this?' she asked reading the message.

'Yeah, he stalked while me and my man were trying to fuck.' Trinity sighed.

Nattie searched for the caller ID in her phone but in vain.

'Sorry but I don't have it. But, hey! If it's someone from superstar and not a backstage employee, I think I can let you know by tomorrow.' Nattie said confidently.

Naomi smiled. She knew Nattie had sources.

'That'll be so nice girl.' she thanked.

_That Evening_

Naomi had it free but she was supposed to accompany Carmella to her match against Sonya Deville.

She watched from the ringside as Carmella did the split leg drop slapping her things hard against Sonya.

Damn! If Sonya were a boy.. Naomi almost giggled until she remembered the homosexual orientation of Sonya.

Ooh..

She tried to shrug off the thought. But, as soon as the moonwalk started and Mell a did the bronco buster on the face of Sonya laying in the corners, the thoughts returned.

Naomi even remembered the one time she had it from Carmella. That was kind of different.

Soon, it was Carmella trapping the former mixed martial artist within her legs in the Code of Silence.

She wondered if Sonya was turned on being so close to Carmella's core.

No. Sonya was too professional for that. Naomi scolded her dirty mind for that.

Soon, it was Mandy distracting the referee and that was Naomi's cue for the night. The ebony beauty ran to the blonde, pulled her off by her lockes and busted her into the barricade, making sure not to injure her. The crowd cheered as Sonya tapped.

Naomi smiled big at Carmella's victory. She went on to the ring and the two hugged. Carmella hugged her too tight, as Naomi thought. Of course, she was happy after a win.

The two held hands slapping the hands of the fans as they walked backstage.

'Damn! That was so nice girl.' Naomi congratulated Carmella upon getting backstage and that split.. Man! Even I felt jealous.. ' Naomi said.

Carmella giggled. 'Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.' she said shyly.

'So, are you gonna go out with Jimmy tonight?' Naomi asked.

'Yeah, my baby planned it this morning.' she said smiling with excitement.

Carmella nodded exoressionlessly. 'Mhm.. But, if you don't mind..where..'

'Hey babe!' Carmella was cut off by an over enthusiastic Jimmy Uso who surprised his wife with a hug from behind.

'Woah! You scared me, baby!' Naomi said pecking his lips.

Carmella bit her lips watching the light affections the couple did and slowly walked away.

_Later that night _

Carmella's teeth gritted as she kept deleting the photos in her gallery. She hated Cass. The abusive guy just ruined the years of her life. Thank God! They weren't together anymore and he even was fired from wwe.

She wondered if she could even know her real self and her hidden desires if she was still with Cass. It wasn't that Cass was that bad in bed but he was definitely not what Carmella was craving these days.

She went to her Instagram page which she just linked to her new number. There were rumors surrounding her and Corey Graves, whose wife put the entire blame on her for their failed marriage.

But, Corey was just a good friend to her. He indeed asked her for a coffee last month and when they went, he shared to her that he was already in the process of a divorce from his wife and that was what prompted Carmella to go on another date with him.

That was it. Corey did try to flirt but he wasn't making it too obvious. They didn't even share a kiss. She vowed not to entertain Corey until he clears every false rumor. She didn't know where it would go with the wwe commentator and the truth was, neither did she wanted to know. She hated being called a home wrecker but she was scared she wanted to be one _in a very different context. _

At this time, it was _not_ Corey's sexy stature with gorgeous tattoos that was making her go on her knees.

He wasn't the one she wanted on top of her, to strip her piece by piece, to watch her body with lustful eyes, pinch her nipples hard and if she flinch... Ahhh.. Carmella shook her head getting rid of those thoughts.

She munched her chips to distract herself. Her eyes lifted to the TV on the wall facing her. She even forgot it was on. There was a match from last Tuesday between Shaemus and Cesaro and the Usos.

Carmella still can't say the difference between Jimmy and Jey. She wondered how Naomi recognizes her husband.

_And the winners.. The Usos... Carmella hard. _

'And Jimmy Uso, picking it up for his team this time..' Corey commented and the ref raised Jimmy Uso's hands. He smiled wide as the camera zoomed on his face. Jimmy threw a secret wink and Carmella knew to whom it was directed.

Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. She switched off the TV.

She never wanted to but Jimmy kind of angered her.

'How could he be so lucky?' Carmella muttered remembering she saw him taking his lovely wife out an hour ago. Coincidentally or incidentally Carmella chose to have the room next to the couple.

Naomi was in a beautiful rose gold sequin reaching to her mid thighs. She looked perfect in it as she let her beautiful wave fall past her shoulders. While Jimmy.. Well, Carmella didn't even notice what he wore. He'd look the same anyway.

_2 hours later_

'It was so fun!' Naomi laughed out loud as she and a tipsy Jimmy walked out of the elevator.

'Yeah... Everything is so beautiful with you my queen..' Jimmy pouted continuing to kiss Naomi's neck and shoulder. Naomi giggled.

'Mhm... Someone's too eager to feel the glow tonight..' she teased. She was a little surprised not feeling stalked tonight. But, at least, she could have the sex without caring about stuffs.

Jimmy clung to Naomi as she opened the door and the two walked in.

Jimmy crashed his lips to her immediately pinning her to the wall.

Naomi moaned but didn't hesitate to turn it around pinning Jimmy this time. Of course, that's what she loved and Jimmy knew it too.

Naomi bit her husband's lips making him flinch and open his mouth letting her shove her tongue inside his mouth while taking off Jimmy's coat. Jimmy helped her throwing it on the floor.

Jimmy moaned as his wife dominated the kiss exploring his mouth. The two parted for air and Naomi licked her lips seductively.

Before Jimmy could think, she threw her purse on the bed stand and pushed Jimmy down to the bed.

Jimmy smirked knowing his wife loved taking the charged.

Naomi sat on Jimmy's waist running her fingers seductively all over his body. 'Mhm.. Now, be a good boy and listen to what I say..' she said opening the buttons of her husband's shirt one by one.

Naomi soon shifted down straddling him at the right place.

'Fuck! You love being dominant, don't you?' the Samoan grunted. Naomi smirked knowing how she was making Jimmy feel.

'Already too hard, eh?' Naomi teased running her fingers on Jimmy's dick, softly unzipping his pants.

'I'm always hard for you babe.. Uhh..' Jimmy moaned.

Naomi smiled leaning down and pecking his lips while Jimmy's hand went to unzip her dress but suddenly, Naomi's phone rang.

"Fuck!' the couple groaned in annoyance.

'It's Nattie..' Jimmy said taking the phone from the bed stand. 'I better disconnect it and send an _I'm busy..' h_e said desperately trying to get over the call.

'No..' Naomi said recalling some important things. Nattie isn't someone who'd call you at 11 for no reason.

'I'll take it.' she said much to Jimmy's surprise.

'But babe..'

'Just a minute babe. Could be something important.' Naomi said walking out of the bed to take the call.

_Naomi: Hello_

_Nattie: Hello Trin.. Sorry to disturb you but I just came to know of your stalker._

_Naomi: What? At this time?_

_Nattie: Yeah... I told you of my childhood friend named David. He's just left. He's a computer engineer and he was in the town at the right time and he knows how to hack the social media accounts of all the superstars._

_Naomi: Wait! You hacked!_

_Nattie: Yeah, after I couldn't know through other means. Thank me later._

_Naomi: But, what if Vince.._

_Nattie: He won't. We closed them all without manipulation. I just caught the person who the number belongs to and you know the person just connected her number with the Instagram. That did it for us._

_Naomi: What? Who's it?_

_Nattie: (sighs) You don't even want to know Trin.._

_Naomi: What do you mean? Who's it?_

_Nattie: ..._

_A minute later _

Naomi couldn't believe it. But, Nattie was so sure.

'Baby, did she hung up yet?' Jimmy asked feeling impatient.

Naomi felt sorry for her husband but..

'Baby, Nattie needs me. She has an emergency. I.. I got to go.' she said and waiting no time walked out of her and JimmyJimmy's hotel room.

'But, baby...'

~~~~~~ooooooo~~~~~~

_Mhm.. Now be a good boy and listened to what I say.._

_Fuck! You love being dominant, don't you.._

The words rang in Carmella's ears. She moaned. Naomi must be on Jimmy right down unbuttoning his shirt and running her beautiful fingers over his body.

Her eyes closed. She moaned imagining the dominant side of Naomi as her fingers worked down. She remembered her I'm that neon thong last night. So bad did she wanted to lick that ass.

She wondered if Naomi took her clothes off yet. Jimmy must be so lucky..

She remembered the couple moaning. She could hear all of it and that's the reason she requested for this room.

She rubbed herself faster imagining the fingers to be Naomi's. She's gonna be fast and rough was all she imagined while moaning her name out.

'Ahh.. Naomi.. Trinity... Mhmmm.. Fuck.. Faster...' she tried getting her fingers deeper.

'Ahh... Why him? Ahh.. Why not me..?' Carmella said running her other hand over her perky boobs..

'... Because you never told me..' she heard a familiar voice making her freeze right there.

Naomi smirked watching the moonwalking blonde butt naked pleasure herself moaning her name.

To be honest, Naomi didn't trust a word till what she saw. She wanted to confront Carmella and know who's number she was using in her profile but her eyes said it all.

'Naomi.. You.. Uh..' Carmella stood up embarrassed picking a small towel to cover herself.

Naomi smirked walking nearer.

'Yes, it's me. I'm not with him. I'm with you.' she said running her eyes all over Carmella barely hiding her threes through the small towel.

Carmella red as a tomato stuttered. 'Uhh actually... I.. I..'

'Hush..' Naomi pressed her fingers on Carmella's lips.

'I know everything now. Lemme just tell you, I'm glad it's you..' she said smirking as snatched the towel away from Carmella pushing her down to the bed.

Carmella was so puzzled. How could she know her number?

And did she just say she's glad it was me.

Naomi crawled over Carmella watching her intently. 'Mhm.. So, that's what you look like..' she said placing her hands on Carmella's boobs.

'Ahh...' Carmella moaned.

'You know what.. You could've just told me..' she said pinching her nipples roughly. 'Ahh..' Carmella yelped and Naomi chuckled.

'I knew it. Despite being that cocky and confident one, you are so submissive..' she said running her fingers down Carmella's body.

'Ahh.. Aren't you mad at me?' Carmella asked after a slight hesitation.

Naomi smirked running her fingers over Carmella's face.

'Of course, I am bitch..' she said. '..and you know what love, you deserve some serious punishment for that.' she said running her hands over Carmella's lean thighs and before the blonde could even register the sensation, she was flipped over at her lower regions making her gasp and lay full on her stomach.

Naomi chuckled at the meekness below her.

'Damn! That ass is actually bigger than it seems, eh?' she said cupping Carmella's butt cheeks. The blonde gasped and a moan escaped her mouth just as the woman on her squeezed them roughly.

'Trinity... aahh..' she moaned.

'What? You like it? You like the way I'm touching you.. But, trust me love.. I like to test you in other ways too.' she said and sat on her knees around the lean frame of Carmella.

'What.. What do you mean?' Carmella asked fearfully even though she couldn't deny the overwhelming excitement behind that either.

Naomi smirked leaning down near the blonde's ear.. 'I mean you really thought, you are gonna go away with spoiling my dates with my husband?' she said seductively biting the ear.

Nella whimpered but before she could say, she was startled by a tight slap on her ass.

She gasped.

'...and ruining my moments every time my Jimmy planned to make love to his wife..?! ' she slapped the butt again.

'Ahh..' Mella moaned more than yelping.

'And what about those creepy messages that dared to snatch my attention from my works?' Naomi said and slapped her ass hard again.

'Ahh.. Trin.. I was.. I was just too scared to face you..' Carmella explained within the yelps.

'Mhm.. And what about the gifts you sent me? You know my married life would be in a jeopardy once Jimmy saw those..' Naomi slapped the ass again.

Carmella closed her eyes in pain.

'But, you're lucky I liked them..' Naomi smirked placing another slap.

'You're lucky, it wasn't Jimmy that I wanted to dominate this weekend..' another slap placed on Mell as reddened butt cheeks..

'... And you're lucky, I like you..' Naomi whispered making Carmella's heart jump.

Naomi liked her too! Carmella couldn't believe this was all real until..

'aahhh...' she screamed as Naomi roughly grabbed her hairs making her face me.

'...and I want you..' Naomi said looking into the blonde's eyes. 'all of you..' she said roughly smashing her lips on Carmella's.

Carmella moaned through the kiss as Naomi bit her soft ones begging for entrance. Of course, she granted it. She was in ecstasy.

Naomi shoved her tongue inside of her exploring the blonde's limits.

Soon, Carmella felt her legs being stretched and wrapped from behind around the fabric.. She knew covered the chiseled body of Naomi.

She blushed a little realizing Naomi was still fully clothed while she bared in her birth suit.

Meanwhile, Naomi's hands roamed all over Carmella's body filling her up.

Goosebumps ran all over Mella's skin. She moaned as she felt Naomi going down to her region..running her fingers over her core.

'Damn wet naughty girl..' Naomi smirked breaking the kiss as she shoved two of her fingers roughly inside Mella.

Mella gasped not expecting the roughness so soon.

'Fuck! So fucking tight! Ain't Graves doing that good?' Naomi teased.

'Fuck..mhmm..' Carmella moaned hiding her lowered face in the covers. . 'We haven't fucked. Don't go by the rumors..' she said amidst her moan.

Naomi chuckled sliding her fingers in and out in a fast rate finding her spot in no time. 'Then I assume Cass wasn't too big either..' she said continuing the roughness

'Oh fuck... No, no one does better than you Trin... Ahhh...' she moaned reaching her edge.

Naomi now used her thumb to tease Carmella's throbbing clit getting the blonde to heaven.

'Oh fuck! You're amazing Trinity..' she screamed. 'I'm so close..'

Naomi chuckled taking that as a compliment. 'You wanna come... Fine.. Do it..'

With that being said Carmella took no time to explode around the fingers of the dominant woman.

Carmella moaned and heard the same from Naomi. Before her confusion arose, 'You taste great Leah..' Naomi said spanking Carmella's ass once again.

Carmella winced but found her weaker body turned around such that she laid on her back.

'Now let's see if Mella truely is money!' Naomi winked landing her full clothed crotch over Carmella's still dripping pussy.

'Mhmm..' the lady on top moaned softly straddling the blonde beneath her.

'Ahhh... Trin..' Mella moaned bucking her hips.

Naomi chuckled. 'Now, are you ready to feel the glow?' she asked lifting the blonde's face with her fingers.

Carmella didn't know what that ment but she was so turned on.

Naomi smirked taking Carmella's hands in hers and running them all over her own body.

Carmella now cupped Naomi's boobs. She liked it she wanted it. Naomi's hands moved behind pulling the zipper of her dress down.

Carmella gulped knowing what was coming.

In a jiffy, the former cheerleader slid her sleeves off, seductively pulling her dress down.

Carmella's eyes widened finding Naomi's matching neon bra and thongs.

'So, did you feel the glow yet?' Naomi winked tracing Mella's hands all over her body.

Naomi moaned as Carmella took the fun in it. The former cheerleader undid her bra in urgency as she straddled the blonde.

Carmella moaned. Naomi leaned down pressing her now exposed boobs on Carmella's perky ones.

Carmella moaned biting her lips as she felt the other's lower portion move in rhythm as she softly pulled her thongs down.

Carmella looked at Naomi awe-struck.

'Damn! You're so hot! I'm so damn jealous of Jimmy..' she couldn't help confessing.

Naomi smirked spreading her legs for a better view. 'Oh well, he is.. But for tonight, it's just you..' she whispered and before Mella knew, Naomi shifted her position from Mella's crotch to her face.

Mella was surprised but as the sweet glistening smell hit her nose, she was intoxicated immediately.

Naomi moaned softly straddling the blonde's face.

'Ahhh...' she moaned as Mella's nose hit her.

Carmella has never seen a pussy from that near. Her mouth watered watching the chocolate pussy dripping.

She couldn't help her savor, running her tongue over the opening making Naomi moan.

She kissed the swollen clit.

'Fuck!' Naomi moaned at the shuddering impact when Mella tease biting it.

Naomi straddled the face again trying to get to the nose.

'Fuck me Mella! I want that tongue..' she moaned.

Carmella gulped to her inexperience but Naomi was worth it.

She teased the opening as it moved back and forth hitting her nose.

Her soft hands tried taming that restless butt softly smacking it.

'What the fuck!' the dominant gasped in surprise. Carmella giggled.

'Give it to me Trin... I promise you won't regret..' she said. Naomi moaned as the tongue hit her at the right place.

Carmella slid her tongue inside Naomi as the ever active wife of Jimmy Uso continued brushing her clit with the nose.

Carmella's tongue went crafty invading the depth of the tastiest chocolate she's ever tasted. The blonde moaned as her tongue slid in trying to find the spot.

Naomi arched her back trying to help her find it and finally, she did.

Carmella started fucking her like a crazy horse.

'Aaahhh... Leah.. Fuck me..hard...' Naomi said closing her eyes. Carmella continued the good work dancing her tongue with the rhythm as her hands ran over the boobs of the woman on top.

Naomi couldn't take the domination more and with the flexibilities she's got, she stretched her back to 160 degrees with her head placed down between Mella's legs. Naomi viewed the dripping pussy near her eyes and and before the blonde knew, her tongue ran over her pussy.

Carmella moaned through her work. Her entire body feeling the glow.

Naomi bit her clit, assaulting her pussy with her tongue.

Carmella knew she had to do better and despite the gag she felt, she increased the pace of attack her tongue had on Naomi.

Her hands found Naomi's breasts and she pinched her larger nipples.

'Fuck!!' Naomi's moans vibrated in Carmella's pussy making her shudder. Mella moaned too creating the same vibrating effect on Naomi's pussy now.

'Mmmm...Leah.. Fuck! I'm close...' Naomi screamed as her tongue kept lapping on Carmella's pussy.

Carmella intentionally kept brushing her nose to Naomi's clit to further the impact. She knew she's got what she wants. Her hands grabbed Naomi's thighs.

Naomi ate her fast like her last meal and the room filled with moaning noises.

Just once Naomi wondered if Jimmy could recognize her voice from the next room but she knew her husband was tipsy and might be asleep long ago and even if he wasn't, she didn't care at this moment. Jimmy hearing her itself was her turn on anyway.

'I'm coming...' she declared screaming as she released her juices all over the tongue and face of the blonde.

Carmell couldn't hold herself any longer either and by the mercy of Naomi's tongue assault, the blonde reached her second orgasm of the night.

The two ladies moaned.

Carmella gathered the strength of breathing hard as Naomi laid upsides down on top of her.

'That... That was amazing!' she couldn't help but say through her pants.

Naomi chuckled as her sweat dripped her body. 'I know. But, if you were a little smarter, this won't have been our first time.' she said.

Carmella chuckled too. 'I know..' she said.

Naomi rolled around laying down next to her. 'You better know this isn't our last time...' she said capturing the lips of the blonde again.

Carmella blushed as they broke the kiss.

'So, uhm... How did you know it was me?' Carmella asked knowing it was fine.

Naomi chuckled. 'Well, Nattie has her ways.' she said.

'Oh! I wonder how she always has her ways...' Carmella said thoughtfully.

Naomi pulled her on head on top of her on the valley of her breast. 'Right now, you only need to wonder what are you gonna tell Nattie when she confronts you tomorrow..' she said.

_THE END _

**_Hello readers_**

**_Lemme confess that this that I have no idea how I wrote it_**

**_Please post your reviews and let me know_**


End file.
